Asa Kya Hua
by dareya.chk
Summary: Hey guyz this is sequel of "CID Giraftar" hope you all wil like it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guyz this story is sequel for "CID Giraftar" ….Hope you will like it…..

**Ab Tak:**

Daya has been kidnapped and he has been shot and there was so much of blood lose. And Abhijeet aur daya par khoon ka ilzam bhi hai…ACP sir calls abhijeet and tells him to come to forensic lab…..but abhijeet denies …..and tell…..jab tak mai apni begunai sabhit nahi karth tab tak mai bureau nahi avunga…..ACP cuts the call and salukhe say…kya hua tumhare honour officer ne tumhari baat nahi maani….patha tha…. patha tha mujhe ki ek na ek din tumhara yeah brilliant, honour officer…..CID pe dabha lagayega….

**Ab Age:**

Sab apne apne kam mai busy the ….ek tho apne sirf apne phone se busy hai…..bhar bhar kisi ko phone kar rahe the …..par bhar bhar wohi nathiza koi phone hi nahi utha raha… sachin sees that person worried and comes near the person…..

Sachin: chutki ….bhar bhar phone karne se kuch nahi hone vala hai…..bharosa rakho daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga…santh hogao

Person: kase …kase santhi se rahu…(sobbing)…...daya sir ka kuch pata nahi hai …aur unhe goli bhi lagi hai

Purvi: shreya …..santh ho jao...…aur phele pani piyo(she gives her water and shreya drinks still sobbing)…

ACP who was listening all this from his cabin and comes out and says…..

ACP: shreya…tum chintha mat karo daya ko kuch nahi hoga….wo sher hai…mera beta hai wo use kuch nahi hoga…

Shreya: kase chinta na karu sir…..apko tho pata hai na daya sir ko goli lagi hai….aur tho aur salukhe sir tho khe raha hai ke daya sir par goli abhijeet sir ne chaliye hai…asa nahi hosaktha abhijeet sir daya sir se bohut pyaar karthe hai…..(sobbing)…..wo kabhi bhi daya sir ko sapne mai bhi nuksan nahi pocha sakthe hai…..

ACP(gets angry on listening abhijeet name): abhijeet…abhijeet…abhijeet…har baat iss pe hi ake kyu katham hoti hai….. phele tho CID ke undercover cop per goli chaliye…..phir daya par…..aur ab iski yeah yadaz phir se jana…..jabhi abhieet ki yadaz jathi hai tho koi na koi musibat mai padh jatha hai yeah abhijeet…pata nahi kaha hoga …..

Shreya: sir mujhe bohut tension horahi hai…..pata nahi kahi abhijeet sir ki yadaz ki wajse unhe koi problem na ho….aur …..

Sachin(worried): aur…..kya ….chutki…I mean shreya…..(he calls shreya as ACP sir was there with them and still they are on duty)…..

Shreya: wo pata nahi abhijeet sir apne medicine lerahai hai bhi ya nahi….. agar daya sir hotha tho yaad se abhijeet sir ki dawai time pe dethe the…. Par ab….(again cries remembering daya…)

ACP: shreya….kuch nahi hoga …abhijeet tik hoga…..aur shreyatum ek kam karo…abhi tum ghar jao….aur aram karo…hum yah ape hai…..

Shreya: nahi sir …..mai tik hu … mujhe ghar nahi jana hai….

ACP: shreya…mane kaha na tum ghar jao…..

Shreya: par sir daya sir aur abhijeet sir….

ACP: jase hi unka kuch pata chaltha hai…..hum tumhe inform kardenga…. Tikhe ab ghar jao aura ram karo….

Shreya; ok sir…..with this ACP goes into his cabin….

Shreya: bhai… ap mujhe har waqt information dethe rahiye ga bhai…

Freddy: (as sachin was unable to consol his sister. Even he was worried for daya and abhijeet more than that for his little sister who is his life. Freddy understands his state of mind so he speaks out)…. shreya…tum chintha maat karo…..jase hi koi information milthi hai…tumhare yeah bhai…tumhe sab se phele baata dega…..kyu sachin…

Sachin(teary voice): haan….haan…..chutki mai tumhe call karke boltha rahunga ….ab tum jao…..

Shreya: tikhe bhai….aur ap apna khayal rakiye ga… freddy sir ap bhi…aur haan didi(freddy wife) ko bhi har waqt ka kabhar dethe rahiyeaga….nahi tho wo bhi pareshan hojayengi….

Freddy: haan…..tikhe shreya….

Sachin: chutki…ghar jatha hi call karde na tikhe…..

Shreya: okay….bhai…..

Shreya goes to her desk and collect her phone and car keys….and moves towards entrance….but before going she goes to daya desk and takes something and goes…..

Ins. Kavin(stares at shreya going at entrance): freddy sir ek baat puchu…

Freddy: haan pucho na…..

Kavin: sir wo shreya….. kitna pareshan thi…aur sab logo se zyada pareshan tho wo thi….. aur bhar bhar daya sir ko call kar rahi thi…..

Freddy(confused on his question but utters): wo hai hi asi… sab ka dhyan rakthi hai…..

Kavin: par phir bhi… daya sir ke liye itna chinta…..

Sachin understands his state of as he is new to CID and dnt know about shreya and her feeling towards daya…

Sachin: kyu ki wo daya sir ko chathi hai aur unhe taklif mai nahi dekh sakthi….isliye…wo itna pareshan hai….par tum kyu itna utavole ho raha ho…..shreya ke bharema jane ke liye….

Kavin: arey nahi mai tho a base hi puch raha tha…

Sachin: acha tikhe ab sab kam pe lagjao …..

Kavin: haan…and they get back to work…..

**Parking lot:**

Shreya was still sobbing and she was not ready to go home but due to ACP orders she has to go…. She takes her car keys and was opening the car door but someone place had on her shoulder…..

Shreya: apppp…..

Person: shreya….tum kaha jarahi ho akela…..

Shreya: wo mai…ghar jarahi hu…

Person: acha aur baki sab…..

Shreya: wo sab bureau mai hai…..

Person: tho phir tum itni jaldi…..sees her wet eyes…aur tum roo kyu rahi ho…kya hua sab tik tho hai…

Shreya: haan…haan…..sab tik hai…turns to other said…..wo shayad ankh mai kuch chala gaya sayad….

Person: zuth mat bolo shreya….

Shreya: sach mai ankh mai kuch chala gaya hai…

Person: shreya…..mujhe pata hai kit um daya ke liye pareshan ho…use kuch nahi hoga wo sahi salamat hoga….

Know its hard to control her tears…

Shreya: kase pareshan na ho…..unhe goli lagi hai….aur pata nahi kase honga wo…..jabhi (sobbing)…..jabhi mujhe koi problem hoti hai tho wo hamesha mera sath hotha hai…par jab(sobbing).jab unhe meri jarurat hai tho mai unki koi maadat bhi nahi kar parahi hu…

Person: mai samajh sakti hu shreya…..jab humare apne ko humari zarurat ho tho hume unka sath dena chahiye….par mai….(paused)….mai tho chathe hua bhi abhijeet ki maadat nahi kar parahi hu…

Shreya: tarikaaaa…..

Tarika: haan shreya…..aaj….apne kam aur apne pyaar ke bich ulzi hui hu… samajh nahi araha hai ki kya karu….. agar abhijeet ki help karu tho salukhe saab gussa hojathe hai…..agar abhijeet ki help na karu tho wo aur bhi tut jaye ga…..agar daya hotha tho wo sambhal letha tha…..par ab….ab tho daya ki bhi kuch pata nahi hai…aur abhijeet ko lagtha hai ki koi uspe vishwas nahi kartha….usse asa lagtha hai ki mai uska sath nahi derahi hu…(tears slips down her cheeks)

Shreya(place hand on her shoulder and press lightly): tarikaa…. …tum ne puri koshish ki hai abhijeet sir ki help karne ki… Kabhi bhi asa maat soch na ki abhijeet sir ko tum pe bharosa nahi hai….unhe kudh se zyada bharosa hai tumpe...wo tum se bohut pyaar kartha hai…aur tumhe samjhthe bhi hai…..unhe pata hai ki duty ke time pe koi bhi personal relationship nahi ani chahiye …chahe kuch bhi ho….

Tarika: janthi hu shreya….aur wo kabhi koi shikayat aur kabhi kuch nahi bolega…akela hi sari dukh zhel lega…manthi hu ki wo samajtha hai ki CID walo ka kya kam hai…par wo andari andar tut jayega…..

Shreya: tum chintha maat karo …..tarika hum hai na abhijeet sir kabhi bhi nahi tuthenga…. Aur tum yeah sab baate bhul jao aur apne kam pe dyan do…aur ha salukhe sir se zyada bhehas maat karna…..

Tarika: mai koi bhehas nahi karthi hu…wo humesha abhijeet ko galat sabhit karne per tule rehathe hai….

Shreya(smiles a bit on her innocence): tarika…wo apna kam kar rahai hai….bas…..aur wo abhijeet sir se sakthi se pesh aye hai…par andari andar wo bhi pareshan hai…..

Tarika: shayad tum sahi bol rahi ho…jase mai apne kam ki wajase abhijeet ka sath nahi de pai usi taraha salukhe sir bhi…

Shreya: tarika…tum chinta maat karo….aur time pe kuch kha lena aur koi help chahiye tho call kardena mujhe…..

Tarika: haan shreya…thank you …..tumse baat karke maan thoda halka uha hai…

Shreya: your welcome dear…acha ab mai chalthi hu…..

Tarika: okay…and shreya moves but again tarika stops her…..

Tarika: shreya….

Shreya: haan….

Tarika: wo meri ek help karogi shreya…..

Shreya: isme puch ne vali kya baat hai…bolo kya baat hai…

Tarika: wo…

Shreya: tarika job hi ho tum mujhe bol sakti ho…..

Tarika: kyat um ek baar abhijeet ke ghar jake dekh sakthi ho ki wo kasa hai….aur pata nahi ki usne kuch khaya bhi hai ya nahi… aur usse kuch yaad bhi nahi arahai hai ki kal raat ko kya hua tha….pata nahi dawai le rahahai bhi ya nahi…. Mai nahi ja sakti wo mujhe lab mai kam hai…

Shreya: tarika….tum chintha maat karo mai ghar zyathe waqt abhijeet sir ke ghar chalijaongi…

Tarika: thank you and she hugs her tightly and few drops falls on shreya's shoulder…

Shreya: thank you ki kya baat hai…..haan… aur yeah ansu pocho aur …tension lena band karo…

Tarika(rubs her tears): thank you shreya…..

Shreya: acha ab mai chalti hu….and she drove off….

Tarika pov: kase …kase tum mai itni takat athi hai shreya…..kudh hi kitne pareshan thi daya ko lekar…..par mujhe sambhal ne khe liye…tumne apni dard chupa le….. bagwan jaldi hi sab tik karde…and she goes to lab

**Shreya car:**

Shreya pov: tumhe tho mane sambhal liye tha tarika par pata nahi kab tak….kab tak apne iss dard ko chupa sakthi hu….daya sir kaha hai app…. (sobbing)Mai apki koi help nahi kar parahi hu…mujhe apki zarurat hai….kaha hai app…kya karu mai….kase pata karu ki app kaha hai…. Mai apse bohut pyaar karthi hu… (crying loudly)apke bhi na nahi raha sakti…..I love you sir….i love you….(cries loudly cries out all her pain…her loneliness…..her fear that he is not with her)…..with all this she goes to abhijeets house….

She parks the car and goes to his home…and she was shocked to see that…

**A/N: **tho kya dekha shreya ne….kya abhijeet tik hai…kaha hai daya….jane ke liye next update ka wait kijiye….tab taka p please review kijiye…..aur baataiye ki kasa hai yeah….and tell me should I continue or not….please review…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **thanks to all who reviewed…..thank you so much that you all liked it…hope age bhi apko pasand ayega…..

**Ab Age:**

Shreya parks the car and goes to his home ….and she was shocked to see that…..abhijeet was not present in home…..she became worried…as abhijeet's health was not good and know he was not present at home…she decided to call tarika…and tell her that abhijeet is not there in his home….

Shreya pov: arey abhijeet sir ghar pe nahi hai…mai….mai tarika ko call karthi hu….and took her phone from pocket and dial the number…but she cutted the call…nahi…nahi mai tarika ko call nahi kar sakthi…..wo phele hi abhijeet sir ko lekar pareshan hai…ab yeah baat patha chali tho aur bhi pareshan ho jayegi….

Ab kya karu…..kaha honge abhijeet sir…..pata nahi kase honge unki tabiyat bhi tik nahi hai…..and she remembered something…

**Flashback:**

Shreya was walking at sea shore at the night as she was feeling bored…..bored from those regular crime…khoon and all…..she was just feeling the cool breeze which was touching her soft skin…she sees a man sitting there and went near him…after so hesitation she called him as he was laid back on the rock and was resting and want to feel lite and a bit away from those crimes….

Shreya: sir…..but no answer….this she calls him again… sir….still he doesn't reply….so she bends down and placed her hand on his shoulder after some hesitation…and called him…..daya sir…..

Daya recognised her voice not voice infact her touch first and then felt her voice he open his eyes and he was still in the same position. He looked into her eyes and was lost in her… there was a cute eye look in between them and both were lost in each other and they are in same position….shreya's hand on his shoulder and he was laid on the rock…after a big silence shreya was the first to break the eye lock and she was blushing….she slowly moved her hand from his shoulder but he caught her hand and placed it on his heart…..and hold it a bit tight …she was shocked on his behaviour…..but said noting as she to wants to be with him…..close to his heart for life long…..

Shreya: sir kya baat hai…

Daya (closed his eyes and hold her hand near his heart): kuch nahi shreya…..

Shreya: sir ap yaha …..akele…aur wo bhi itni raat ko….

Daya: yeah bhi tum se puch sakta hu na….

Shreya: sir mai tho bas thodi der ke liye….apni problems…..apni takavat aur akelapan(he understood about what she was telling) ko bur karne aiye thi…

Daya: shreya mai tho yaha kuch sawal ke jab dund ne aya tha….. wo sawal jo hume apni jab jo dimak se nahi li jathi wo sawal…

Shreya: mil gaye apke jawab…

Daya(smiles): abhijeet tho kethata hai ki use yaha ake apni sari problems dur hojathi hai…par mujhe tho apni ek bhi sawal ka javab nahi milla….wo hamesha jabhi pareshan hota hai yaha ake waqt guzar tha hai aur uski sari problems dur hojati hai…par mujhe tho….

Shreya: sir jab sawal dimak ka na ho tho use dimak se nahi soch na chahiye….kuch bate dil ki hoti hai….aur unhe dil se hi soch na chahiye… agar ap asa karenga tho apko apke sawalo ka jawab mil jayenga…..

Daya: kuch baate chathe hua bhi nahi milta chahe dil se socho ya dimak se…..

Shreya: sir har sawal ka jab hota hai…..bas use kab aur kase phechan na hai….uss pe rehatha hai…..

Daya: par….

Shreya: par var kuch nahi…..acha chalo mai apki madata kardethi hu apke sawalo ke jab dund ne mai….

Daya: kaseee…

Shreya(smiles): ap apni ankhe band kijiye….

Daya: shreya….yeah kya….ankh band karne se nind athi hai….sawal ke javab nahi…(still holding her hand)

Shreya: sir….ap band tho kijiye….

Daya: acha tikhe….and he closed eyes…ab bolo…

Shreya: bas ab apni dimak tho santh kariye aur…..apne sawal dil se puchiye….aapko jab mil jayega ga…

Daya obeyed her and did as she said…he closed his eyes…asked a question to his heart….

Daya pov: kyu mukjhe shreya ke pass ane se acha lagtha hai…..kyu use chune se sunkoon sa lagtha hai…usse taklif mai dekhe kyu mai pareshan ho jatha hu….usse haas the hua dekh mare cherepe kyu muskurahat ajathi hai…kyu uske dur hona se dar lagtha hai….kya hai yeah rista…kya mai shreya se pyar karne laga hu …..

Daya conscience: haan tum shreya ke taraf akarshit hochuke ho…..pyaar karne lage ho shreya se….bol do usse kit um bhi uss se pyaar karthe ho….. wo tho phele se hi tumse pyar karthi hai….bas tere pyaar ka intezzaar tha ….boldo usse apni pyaar ki baat aur…..bur kardo uske akelepan ko…..

Daya opened his eyes and sees shreya she was staring him with all love and care…as she sees that daya had opened his eyes and was smiling seeing her….she became nervous and turned her face to side due to embarrassment…..

Shreya: tho sir apko apne sawal lo ke jab milgaye…..

Daya: haan milgaye….

Shreya(smiles): acha kya jab milgaye sir….

Daya(lifts his head and placed him self in her lap she became surprised and was nervous as he can hear her heart beat, he smiled looking her nervous ness): yeah jab mila hai….

Shreya(confused): matlab?

Daya: wohi jo mane abhi abhi apne dil se pucha…..wo sawal…ka jab…..

Shreya: kya sir …mai samjhi nahi…..

Daya: kya shadi ke baad bhi mujhe sir bolo gi…..

Shreya(without concentrating): haan…realised what he said….matlab apppp….

Daya(makes himself comfort in her lap and hold her both hands near him and pushed her towards him): haan…sahi socha apne…..

Shreya(had tears in her eyes a tear slipped and falled on daya's cheek)

Daya: shreya tum rokyu rahi ho….

Shreya: mai ro nahi rahi hu….yeah tho kushi ke ansu hai…..

Daya(hold her more closed): thank you shreya meri zindagi mai ane ke liye…

Shreya: thanks tho mujhe apse karna chahiye jo mujhe itna acha pyaar karne wala mila hai….

Daya: I love you shreya…..kya puri zindagi tum mera sath guzaro gi…

Shreya: I love too sir….puri zindagi mai apke sath guzar ne ke liye tayar hu…

Daya: thank you shreya(and he kissed her both hands and she shivered by his touch)

Daya: abhijeet sahi kehatha hai….yaha ake apni sari problems dur hojathi hai…..abhijeet hamesha yaha atha hai….jabhi koi parishani ho…

**Flashback Ends.**

Shreya: haan ….ho sakta hai abhijeet sir sea shore ke pass ho…daya sir ne kaha tha na jabhi abhijeet sir pareshan ho tho sea shore jathe hai…..and she moves to sea shore….she searches from him here and there and finally sees him at the same place were daya had proposed her… a tear slipped from her eyes remembering daya…..she rubbed her eyes and went near him and called him…..

Shreya: abhijeet sir…

Abhijeet: shreya tum yaha kya kar rahi ho…

Shreya: wo mai apko hi dund rahi thi…

Abhijeet: mujhe kyu….arrest kar ne ke liye….

Shreya: sir yeah ap kasi baat kar rahe hai…..

Abhijeet: wohi jo…..sab soch rahe hai…..ki abhijeet ek khooni hai….guneegar hai….

Shreya: sir sab ke maan ne se yeah sach tho nahi hoga na…..

Abhijeet: tho jut bhi tho nahi hai na….

Shreya: sir….

Abhijeet: bolo shreya….kya yeah jut hai ki un undercover CID officers per mane goli chaliye….kya yeah jut hai ki daya ko goli mera gun se lagi hai….par mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai…..shreya…kuch yaad nahi hai….pata nahi uss raat kya hua tha…..pat nahi mane kab aur kase daya par goli chalai…mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai…..mai daya se bohut pyaar kartha hu …kabhi usse mai nuksan nahi pocha sakta….and tears rolling down…

Shreya: sir…..mujhe pata hai ki apne kuch nahi kiya hai….lagtha hai koi CID ko badmam kar na chatha hai…. Apko pasana chatha hai…koi tho hai asa jo CID ke ek hone se jaltha hai…..

Abhijeet: pata naahi….shre….shreya…muj….mujhe day…..daya ki bohut chintha….ho..rahi hai….he was loosing his control…

Shreya: sir …..sir ap tik tho hai…..and abhijeet lost his sense and he was unconscious …..shreya sprinkled some water on him….and a little latter he came to conscious ness…

Shreya: sir ap tik tho hai…

Abhijeet(holding his head): haan…haan shreya mai tik hu…tum ghar jao tumhe dar horahi hai…

Shreya: sir yeah ap kasi baate kar rahe hai…chaliye mai apko ghar chod dethi hu….apki tabiyat tik nahi hai…

Abhijeet: nahi shreya mai chala jaonaga….tum jao….

Shreya: mai apko akale chod kar nahi ja sakti…..mere liye na sahi….daya sir ke liye tho ghar chaliye….

Abhijeet: par shreya….

Shreya: sir par var kuch nahi ap chal rahe hai and that's final and she got up…..

Abhijeet(also got up): acha tik he chalo….

And shreya sat on driving seat and abhijeet on passenger seat and rested his head back….and drove off to abhijeet home…

Shreya: sir chaliye ghar agaya…..

Abhijeet: hmm….and he got down…but was unable to see and he was about to fall but shreya caught him…

Shreya: sir ap tik tho hai…

Abhijeet: shreya wo ….wo ….mujhe chakar araha hai…

Shreya: sir ruki yeah mai apki madat karti hu….and shreya carefully took him inside and made him sit on couch she went to kitchen and and brought water for him…

Shreya: sir paani philijiye….

Abhijeet: thank you shreya….

Shreya: its ok sir…sir ap aram kijiye…mai khana banati hu….

Abhijeet: nahi shreya….mujhe bhuk nahi hai…..

Shreya: sir thoda sa kha lijiye…..ap bohut weak lag rahai hai….

Abhijeet: par shreya sach mai mujhe bhuk nahi hai…

Shreya: ab bhuk nahi hai ….. baadma tho hoga na tab kha lijiye ga….and she moves to kitchen…..

Abhijeet pov: shreya kyu itni chinta hai tumhe….mane tumhe kitna kuch kaha tha….aur daya …..daya kho bhi mane kitna kuch sunaya…par phir bhi tum kase un sab baatao ko bhul gai….his thoughts was disturbed by shreya…..

Shreya: abhijeet sir ap fresh hojaye…..khana ready hai…

Abhijeet nodded and went to fresh up meanwhile shreya set the dinning table ….little later abhijeet came down and shreya served him…..

Abhijeet: shreya tum bhi kha lo….

Shreya: nahi sir mujhe bhuk nahi hai…ap kha lijiye mai baad me kha lungi…..

Abhijeet: shreya….mujhe pata hai kit um daya ko lekhar pareshan ho…aur abhi abhi tumne kha ki mera liye na sahi daya ke liye chaliye ….tho ab mai bol raha hu…..mera liye na sahi mera bhai ke liye kha lo aur mujhe pata hai ki tumne kuch nahi khaya hai jab se daya gayab hai…..

Shreya(has tears in her eyes): sir…..

Abhijeet: shreya….bheto…..and its my orders…

Shreya obeyed and both have a little amount of food….

Abhijeet: shreya yeah sab rehane do kal kam wali kar legi…

Shreya: its ok sir mai yeah sab clean kardungi….

Abhijeet: shreya….par…

Shreya: sir mai kardungi….ap bhetiye…mai abhi aai…

Abhijeet went and sat on couch and was lost in his own thoughts…..

**Flashback:**

Daya came back home from sea shore and he was sooooo happy that finally he proposed shreya….instead of going his home he came to abhijeet home…..

Abhijeet: arey daya tu iss waqt…

Daya(just went and hugged him): abhijeet aaj mai bohut kush hu….

Abhijeet: acha kyu kya baat hai…thodi der phele tho khe rahe the ki abhijeet please mujhe thodi der akela reha na hai…..tho ab kya hua…..

Daya: mujhe apne sawalo ka jab mil gaya…

Abhijeet: konse sawal….

Daya: yeahi ki mai….

Abhijeet(understands about what he is saying): acha tho janab ko ab apne pyaar ka ehasas hogaya…..par yeah chamat kar kase hua….

Daya: abhijeet wo….and he tells him beach story about him and shreya…

Abhijeet: daya mai bohut kush hu tumhare liye…..finally tumhe apna pyaar mil gaya….

Daya: haan…..abhijeet…..

Abhijeet: tho kya esahi propose karega usse…ya kahi le jayega…

Daya: arey mane socha bhi nahi iske bareme…

Abhijeet: budhu…ja jake usse kuch surprise de…..

Daya: okay…..tho mai chaltha hu…..

Abhijeet: arey aaj yahi ruk jana …

Daya: tikhe…..boss mujhe tumse kuch keha na hai…..

Abhijeet: haan tho bol na….

Daya: thank you boss…

Abhijeet: aaaa….ab yeah thank you kisliye….

Daya: hamesha mera sath rehane ke liye….

Abhijeet: wo tho mai hamesha hu tumhare sath…..

Daya: kabhi mujhe chod ke mat jana…

Abhijeet: mai kaha ja raha hu….mai tho hamesha tumhare sath rahunga tumhari tang kichne ke liye….

Daya: abhijeet tum bhi na kabhi nahi sudoroge…..

Abhijeet: arey…..dekho bhai….. daya ka chera kase lal lal hogayai hai…..sharam ke mare…..

Daya: abhijeet….

Abhijeet: acha chod….mai tumhe kabhi chod ke nahi jaonga….hamesah tumhare sath rahunga….tum pe koi musibat nahi ane dunga….

Daya: mujhe pata hai…abhijeet kit um mujhe kabhi kuch nahi hone doge….

**Flashback End.**

Abhijeet pov: daya tuhje pata ha na …..mai kabhi tumhe koi nukasan nahi pocha saktha….par sab khe rahe hai ki mane tum pe goli chaliye hai…mai bohut akela padgaya hu daya ….wapas aaja daya please wapas aaja …apne bhai ke pass aja….a tear slipped down his eyes….his thoughts were disturbed by shreya….

Shreya: sir yeah lijiye….

Abhijeet: yeah kya hai…..

Shreya: apki dawaiya….

Abhijeet: meri dawaiya…..par tumhare pass kase…..

Shreya: sir wo….wo…mane daya sir ke desk se liye hai…(while living bureau she went to daya's desk and took something it his abhijeets medicine I wrote this in first chapter)

Abhijeet: daya ke desk se…

Shreya: haan sir…mujhe pata hai ki apki tabiyat tik nahi hai….issliye mane dawaiya liya…..daya sir ke desk se…..

Abhijeet: par tumhe kase pata meri dawaiya….daya ke desk mai hota hai…

Shreya: sir wo ek din mai ek case ki file dena daya sir ke desk pe gai tho mane dekha kuch medicine hai unke desk pet ho mane pucha ki kisliye yeah dawai tho unhone mujhe bataya ki yeah apki dawai hai…aur hamesha unke pass hoti hai…..

Abhijeet: yeah daya bhi na….

Shreya: sir ab yeah lijiye….aur rest kijiye sir ap….

Abhijeet: thank you shreya….

Shreya: your welcome sir…..

Abhijeet took medicine and shreya went to keep glass in kitchen and came out…

Shreya: sir wo …..mujhe apse kuch khe na hai…..

Abhijeet: haan bolo na shreya….

Shreya: sir wo…tarika…..

Abhijeet: shreya agar tumhe tarika ke bharema baat karni hai tho I'm not interested….

Shreya(was shocked on his behaviour): sir please…ap tarika ko galta maat samajeye…..please….usne jo kuch bhi kiya….apni duty ke samne majbur hoke kiya hai…..

Abhijeet:par usne soch bhi kase liya ki mane …..mane daya par goli chalai…

Shreya: sir…halad hi kuch ase hogai hai…..usse kuch samjma hi nahi araha tha….

Abhijeet: itna bhi nahi samjh pai ki mai daya ko kabhi muksan kase pocha sakta hu…..

Shreya: sir usne jo kiya duty ke dhaire mai reha ke kiya hai….. usse pata hai ki ap kabhi galat nahi hosakte…ap kabhi bhi daya sir par goli nahi chala sakte…..par apko bhi tho samjh na chahiye ki tarika ne jo kiya…wo sirf apni duty nibha rahi hai…wo duty jike liye…..hum chahe goli bhi kyu na kha le…par duty ko nahi chod na chahiye…..

Abhijeet(understood what she mean and he was so sad to remember that how he scolded her I'm saying this point from CID giraftar series part 4 when abhijeet says desh ke liye ek goli tho kha hi sakti thin a shreya): shreya wo…..

Shreya: sir mai yeah sirf apko isliye bol rahi hu kyu ki…..tarika bohut pareshan hai…..aur mai apni behan ko ase nahi dekh sakti …ab age job hi hai…..wo apka phesla hoga…

Abhijeet: shreya mujhe pata hai ki tarika apna kam kar rahi…haan bas thoda sa dukh hua jab usne mujh par vishwas nahi kiya…par mai uss se bohut pyaar kartha …..mujhe ussa se koi sikayat nahi hai….usne jo bhi kiya hai ….wo uski duty thi….

Shreya: sir tarika ko call karlegiye…ab mai chalthi hu….

Abhijeet: tik he shreya…..thank you 

shreya: sir isme thank you ki zarurat nahi hai….

Abhijeet smiles and shreya leaves home…after a while he called tarika after thinking s omuch that should he call her or not…

**On call:**

Tarika: hello abhijeet …kase ho tum kaha ho…..abhijeet I'm really very sorry….mane yeah sab jaan bhuckar nahi kiya hai….

Abhijeet: tarika relax …..mujhe pata hai…and I'm sorry ki mane tum pe maraz hogaya…..

Tarika: nahi abhijeet….issme tumhari koi galti nahi thi…

Abhijeet: phir bhi tarika mujhe tumhe baata dena chahiye tha phele hi…

Tarika: its ok abhijeet…..phele tum yeah baatao tum kaha ho….

Abhijeet: ghar par hu….

Tarika: ghar par….tum ne kuch khaya…aur dawai li tum ne…

Abhijeet: haan tarika wo shreya ne banaya and he said all the thing that how she helped him and all…..

Tarika: acha ….tik he tho tum apna khayal rakna….mai shreya ko call karti hu….

Abhijeet: ok tarika…bye take care….

Tarika: bye abhijeet…..take care….

After call cut tarika called shreya…

**On call:**

Tarika: hello shreya….

Shreya: hello tarika ….mai tumhe hi call karne wali thi….

Tarika: acha….

Shreya: haan…..wo abhijeet sir….

Tarika: shreya…..abhijeet ne mujhe call kiya hai…thank you shreya…thank you sooo much tum ne abhijeet ki itni help ki….

Shreya: tarika isme mane kuch nahi kiya…mane sirf apni zimedari nibhai hai…..

Tarika: phir bhi thank you shreya(if it would be a normal situation tarika would tease her but now thing are not normal)

Shreya: acha ab tho chinta kam hui na…..tho thoda rest karlo…

Tarika: haan shreya…aur tum bhi…daya jaldi hi mil jayega…tum apna khayal rako..

Shreya: okay tarika bye…..and she immediately cutted the call before tarika could speak….because if she talk more she will burst out and tarika will become worried as she is worried so she dnt want to make her more worried…..

Tarika pov: patahai shreya tum apni ansu chupane ki koshish kar rahi ho…..jaldi hi sab tik hojayega…tum chinta mat karo….

**A/N: **so how was the chapter …utna acha nahi tha pata hai….phir bhi please review kijiye…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **hello guyz….thank you all who reviewed my last chapter and I'm happy that you all liked the chapter….. and here it goes another chapter….. hope you all will also like this chapter….its based on " CID Giraftar series ". In this chapter I'm adding some of my own thinking as its not shown in the episode… hope you all will like it….

**Ab tak:**

ACP, daya, abhijeet ko arrest karthe hai…badme unpar humla hotha hai aur wo log apne apko bachane mai succeed hota hai….aur thodi investigation karne ke baad pata chaltha hai ki kumar naam ka admi CID ko katam karna chatha hai apne gherkanunu danda chalane ke liye…..par cid usse pakad lethi hai….aur case solve hojatha hai…..aur bureau mai shreya kehathi hai ki….

**Ab age:**

Shreya: sir ab case solve hogaya aur hum sab ek sath hai tho ab party tho banthi hai na….

ACP: acha party…..par party dega kon…s

Sachin: signals towards dushyanth…

ACP: acha tho dushyanth dega party…..all smiles and then salukhe and tarika comes to bureau….

Salukhe: yeah mai kya sun raha hu…party…..arey bhai kon deraha hai party…

Dushyanth: sir mai…baali ka bhakra…all smiles….

Shreya: dushyanth…relax…aaj party mai dungi aur wo bhi apne ghar…..

Abhijeet: arey shreya tum….kiss kushi mai….and looks at daya …dareya blush…..

Tarika: abhijeet….yeah kasa sawal hai…tumhe nahi pata kis kushi mai hai ye party…smiles evilly…

Sachin: acha tho agar ap logo ko pata hai tho hume bhi bolo na…here shreya had not told sachin that daya had proposed her….infact no one knows except abhijeet…..

Abhijeet: sachin wo kya hai na…..daya aur …..

Shreya(immediately): bhai kuch nahi wo sari problems solve hogai na issliye…

Tarika: acha yeahi baat hai shreya…..

Shreya: haan…yahi baat hai taru…says bit angry voice…..

ACP: acha acha ab tikhe …..tho decide hogaya ki party shreya ke ghar mai…..tho sab shaam ko tik 7PM baje shreya ke ghar aajao….

All: yes sir…..

ACP: acha tho ghar jao…..aur thoda aram karo….hum bhi chalthe hai….and ACP aur salukhe went…and tarika aur purvi went to forensic lab to spend sometime and shreya was left as sachin wants to talk with her…

Sachin: chutki….mujhe asa kyu lag raha hai ki tu mujse kuch chupa rahi hai…

Shreya(looks at daya): bhai…wo…wo…kuch….

Daya: haan shreya bolo kya baat hai…he was speaking wontedly and making her nervous…

Shreya: kuch nahi….wo….

Daya: kya….wo….

Shreya: sir kuch nahi hai….mai ja rahi hu….

Daya: sach tho bol ke jao…

Abhijeet: daya….kya kar rahe ho…..

Daya: arey ab mane kya kiya…..mai tho bas puch raha tha…

Shreya: acha…tikhe sir….bhai…..

Sachin: haan bol mai sun raha hu….

Daya: haan bolo na shreya kya baat hai…..koi personal baat tho nahi ….i mean….kuch dil vil ki baat nahi…

Shreya shocked as he is talking all this in front of all….and making her embarrass

Sachin: kyaaaaaaa…..sir yeah ap kya bol rahe hai…..

Daya: arey mane kya kaha…..mai tho bas puch raha hu…raises his eyes brows…kyu shreya asi koi baat tho nahi….and smiles evilly…..

Shreya(thinking): acha tho ap mujhe fasa rahe hai…..ab dekiye mai kya karthi hu….

Shreya: arey bhai kuch nahi….wo kya hai na daya sir kuch zyada hi soch rahe hai…..baat kya hai wo mai aaj sham ko ACP sir aur salukhe sir ….nahi nahi in fact humari puri CID team ke saam ne kuch ealan karna chathi hu….and sees daya who was completely shocked….and knows what she is talking about….

Abhijeet(in low tone to daya): gaya shreya ko fasa ne ab tho sab ke saamne tu kudh fass ne wala hai sham ko…

Daya: boss ab kya karu…

Abhijeet: mujse kyu puch raha hai….ab tu kar jo tujhe karna hai…..mai tho chala and he went to his desk….

Shreya: bhai ab mai chalthi hu….shaam ke arrangements karlethi hu…

Sachin: acha tikhe …..sambal ke jana…..

Shreya: tikhe bhai…..and she goes but before she lives she went to forensic lab as tarika and purvi were there…..

**Bureau:**

Sachin: sir coffee pine chale…..

Abhijeet: haan chalo…

Sachin: sir daya sir…

Abhijeet: usse chod thodi der…..hum chalthe hai…..and sees daya in deep thinking and laughs…..and they went…..

Daya(thikning): yeah shreya aaj kahi sab ke saam ne humhare risthe ki baat na bolde…..nahi nahi wo asa nahi karsakthi…arey nahi wo asa kar sakthi hai….ab mane usse uske bhai ke saamne pasaya hai tho wo thodi na chup bategi….par ab…..but his toughts were interrupted by …

Person : arey sir kya baat hai ap kya soch rahe hai…..

Daya: arey kavin tum…kuch nahi bas ase hi…..

Kavin: sir kahi ap abhi tak case ke barema tho nahi soch rahe hai…..

Daya: arey nahi wo tho bas mai…shreya…

Kavin: shreya…..

Daya(realised what he said): arey nahi wo shreya…..nahi kuch nahi…..

Kavin: sir kahi ap yeah tho nahi soch rahe hai ki …shreya kase abhijeet sir par illzam laga sakthi hai….aur unhe arrest kar sakthi wo bhi DCP sir ki help karke….

Daya(shocked as he don't know about any of this matter): kya kaha tumne…shreya ne abhijeet ko arrest kiya…par kyu…..

Kavin: sir apko nahi pata….

Freedy(who listened there conversation): kavin yeah kya bol rahe ho…..tum chalo mujhe tumse kuch kam hai….

Kavin: par….

Freddy: chaloooo….

Daya: freddy ek minute….yeah jo bol raha hai wo sach hai….

Freddy: sir wo…..

Daya: kya wo…..in angry tone…

Freddy: sir wo…

Daya: kavin tum bolo…..

Kavin(sees freddy nodding his head in no): sir …and he downed his head…..

Daya understood and went from there…..

**Forensic Lab:**

Purvi: ab tho chinta chod…..sab tik hogaya…..

Tarika: haan pruvi…

Purvi: tho ab thodi der abhijeet sir ke sath time spend kar….mai chali tu call karle abhijeet sir ko…

Tarika: purvi asa kuch nahi hai….mai baad me baat karthi hu….

Shreya(who had entered at that time): Sharma kyu meri bhehana….apne pyaar se baat karne ke liye….

Tarika: shreya tu…tub hi iske sath milke meri tang kich rahi hai…

Shreya(in innocent voice): arey ab mane kya kiya…..mai apne advice derahi hu….ki mare jiju ke sath baat karle…..

Tarika was about to say something….but she was interrupted by….

Person(in loud voice): shreya mujhe tum se baat karne hai ….

Shreya(scared on his loud tone): da….daya sirrrr…..abhi….baat kya hai…

Daya: haan abhi….akele mai….

Tarika: daya baat kya hai tum chila kyu rahe ho….

Daya: tarika please mai tum se baad mai baat kartha hu….shreya mai bhahar tumhara wait kar raha hu…and he left…

Purvi: yeah daya sir ko kya hogaya achanak …..thodi der phele tho bohut kush the…par ab…

Tarika: pata nahi…shreya tum jao….kahi kuch serious na ho…..

Shreya nodded and left…..

Shreya(thinking): kahi daya sir ko meri kisi baat ka bura tho nahi laga jo mane bureau mai kahi…..and she went near daya…

**Parking lot:**

Shreya(in low and scared tone): daya sirrr…..

Daya(in full anger hold her wrist tightly and pushed her towards car): tumhari himat kase hui abhijeet par illzam lagane ki aur usse arrest bhi kiya tumne….mujhe tumse yeah umeed nahi thi…on every word his grip on her hand was becoming tight…

Shreya(in pain): aaahhhhh….a tear slipped down her cheek…

Daya: tumne soch bhi kase liya ki abhijeet mujhe nuksan pouchaye ga…bolo chup kyu ho…(holed her hands on side of head tightly which is hurting her…)

Shreya: daya sir mane janbuchkar nahi kiya sir…..mai tho…

Daya: mai tho kya ….kya mai tho…..

Shreya: sir please ek baar mari baat tho sunlijiye sir…

Daya: kya sunu mai…haan kya sunu…mujhe tumse yeah umeed nahi thi…...socha ki tum mare aur abhi ke dosti ko samjo gi….kabhi wo galti nahi karogi jo purbi ne kiya tha….par tumne …tumne bhi abhijeet par shak kiya…..

Shreya(hurt): nahi sir asa nahi hai…..

Daya: stop it shreya yeah tumne tik nahi kiya …mujhe tumse yeah umeed nahi thi….infact mujhe tum se koi umeed hi nahi rakna chahiya tha….says staring in to her eyes tears were rolling down her cheek not in pain but due to his words….

**Bureau:**

Abhijeet and sachin came and saw freddy in tension….

Sachin: kya hua freddy….but he gives no answer and stood there silently….

Abhijeet: kya hua…..tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahe ho…..

Freddy(saw kavin): sir wo….daya sir…..

Abhijeet(worried): kya hua daya ko….

Freedy: daya sir ko kuch nahi hua…..balki …..mera matlab hai…..daya sir ke gussa ke wajase shreya zarur mushkil mai asakthi hai…

Sachin(listening shreya name, he worried for her): shreya…..par kyu….

Kavin: sorry sir wo mane daya sir ko…..

Abhijeet: kya daya sir ko age bolo….

Freddy: sir kavin ne daya sir ko sab kuch boldiya ki usne apko arrest kiya aur…

Abhijeet(understood): kavin yeah kya kiya tumne…and he moves out for daya…..

**Parking Lot:**

**Shreya: **sir mai kabhi bhi apko dukh pouchana nahi chathi thi…kabhi apke umeed ko thod na nahi chathi thi….par mai fail hogai…..

Daya: sahi kaha tum fail hogai… sirf abhijeet ki ek baat ka bhura maan gai tum…and he left her…..and moved back….

Shreya(sobbing): sahi kaha sir apne…mai fail hogai…apke bharose ko nahi jit pai …balki ek CID officer ke layak hi nahi hu mai…bhale hi us din abhijeet sir ne gussa mai kaha ki desh ke liye ek goli khane se kuch nahi hota…bhale hi sir ne gussa mai kaha pata hai mujhe wo jaan buch kar kabhi nahi bolte hai…..lekin mujhe uss din se zyada dukh aaj horaha hai….isliye ki apne mujhe bas itna samjha….apko laga ki mai uss baat ke wajase abhijeet sir par shak karungi….aaj mujhe afsos ho raha hai ki uss din kash wo goli mujhe lagjati….(sobbing)….par mai bach gai…and she left from bureau in her car….but someone had listened there talk…..

Person : daya yeah kya kiya tumne…..

Daya: abhijeet please…mane koi galti nahi ki hai….

Abhijeet: acha tho usse bhala bhura bolke tumne kuch galat nahi kiya….

Daya: nahi…

Abhijeet: galat hai tu….

Daya: matlab….wo tum par illzam laga na tumhe arrest karna…..wo sab tik tha…

Abhijeet: illzam kon sa illzam…..agar asi baat hai tho tu ne bhi mujpar paise gayab karne ka illzam lagaya tha

Daya: abhijeettt…

Abhijeet: kyu kya hua…..uss din jab mane pucha ki wo paise kase gayab hosakthe hai jabhi uske bharema sirf tumhe aur mujhe pata hai tho tumne kya kaha tha ….bol kya kaha…..mai bolu…..tune yeah bolo ki un paise ke bharema sirf hum do no ko malum hai ….tho gayab kase hosakthe hai…asa hi kaha na tum ne…

Daya: abhijeetttt….wo hum do no ka natak tha taki hum un guneegaro ko pakad sakhe jo CID ke picha hai….aur tum yeah topic kyu iss baat ke bhich lareha ho…..iss baat se shreya ka kya samband hai

Abhijeet: samband hai….hai samband….jiss taraha se uss din hum do no ne natak kiya tha usi taraha…..mane shreya se natak karaya mujpar shak karne ka natak…..jase DCP ne nakli officers ke naam diya usi taraha…..shreya ne mujh par shak karne ka natak… sachin ne ACP sir ko humhari jagade ke bharema bolna….meri arrest…..wo sab ek natak tha …..taki dushmano ko lage ki CID ki puri team ek dusre ke kilaf hogai hai…..

Daya(shocked): kyaaaaaa…?

Abhijeet: haan….yeahi sach hai…..aur tu ne kya kiya bhina kuch jaane uspe gussa hogaya…..usse bhala bhura bol diya….yeah tumne tik nahi kiya daya….

Daya: abhijeet….mujhe nahi pata tha…..aur jab mujhe pata chala ki shreya ne tum par illzam lagaya tho mai…..

Abhijeet: daya…..tune jo kiya wo galat tha par ab tho jake shreya se baat kar maafi mang….

Daya: wo mujse bohut gussa hai wo nahi manegi…

Abhijeet: tu baat tho kar phele …..

Daya: tikhe…..

Abhijeet(smiles): ab jaa…sham se phele mana le nahi tho party mai udas betagi…..

Daya nodes and moves towards shreya house….

**Shreya house:**

Shreya pov: daya sir apne soch bhi kase liya ki mai apki umeed thodungi…ek baar mari baat tho sunliya hota….sobbing…..mane jaabuch kar kuch nahi kiya tha sir…..and went to her room and freshen up and came to kitchen started preparing food for night to team …..

Shreya was busy in cooking but her mind was absent body was present…..she was thinking how daya scolded her and all…..but thoughts where interrupted by door bell….

Shreya: iss waqt kon hai…sayad tarika aur purvi honge…and she went to open the door…and when she saw the person she was shocked….

Shreya: apppppppppppp…

Person: shreya wo mai…..

Shreya: ab kya rehagaya hai….aur bhi kuch sunna na hai…and she turned to other side…..

Daya: shreya I'm sorry please ek baar meri baat sunn lo….

Shreya: apne sunn meri baat jo ap chathe hai mai sunu…

Daya: shreya please I'm sorry please ek bar ….but was cut

Shreya: daya sir please yaha se jaye…tarika aur purvi kisi bhi waqt athe honge agar un dono ne dekhliya tho galat samjhenga….

Daya: galat as kya hua jo wo do no hum eek sath dekhe galat samj ne ke liye….mai tho tumse bhur kada hu…..he pulled her hug…..iss thara mane tumhe hug bhi nahi kiya….and tighten his grip on her waist….

Shreya(try to free herself): daya sir chodiya….chodiya mujhe…..in angry tone…

Daya: shreya please I'm sorry…mane bina socha samjhe tumpe chilaya….mujhe asa nahi karna chahiya tha….

Shreya: par ap ne kiya…chodiya …..aur please yaha se jaye…tarika aur purvi athe hi honga….

Daya: nahi jab tak tum mujhe maaf nahi karthi mai nahi jaonga…..

Shreya was about to say but her phone interrupted…it was from tarika….still hugging her …..he moves a bit so that she can take her phone from her pocket…but not let her go…..

**In call:**

Shreya: haan tarika….

Tarika: shreya wo mujhe ane mai thodi der hogi….wo mai abhijeet se milne jarahi hu….wo bohut din hogai na isliye….

Shreya: acha tikhe… and she cutted the call

Tarika: abhijeet tumne mujse jut kyu bhulvaya ki main hi asakti…..

Abhijeet: taru wo daya ne shreya par gussa hogaya …and told hole story…isliye wo shreya ko manane gaya hai…agar tu jao gi tho wo dono baat nahi kar sakte isliye…..

Tarika: kyaaa….daya ase kase kar sakta hai…phele hi wo kitna pareshan thi daya ke liye…par daya ne usse dantha…yeah daya ne acha nahi kiya….

Abhijeet: haan taru isiliye dono ko akela chodenga tho ek dusre se baat karlenge aur…

Tarika: aur…..aur kya….

Abhijeet: aur hume bhi akela mai time spend karne ko milega…..and bend forward to kiss her…..

Tarika(moves back): abhijeet hum bureau ke parking lot mai hai….

Abhijeet(immediately): tho ghar chale…

Tarika: abhijeet shut up…chalo ghar ….aur sham ko shreya ke ghar jana hai…..

Abhijeet: arey par ek kiss tho banti hai na …..itne dino se dur the ab nahi hotha mujse….

Tarika: agar nahi hota tho shaadi kyu nahi karthe….

Abhijeet mai tho ready hu par tumhare papa ready nahi hai na….

Tarika(glares): abhijeetttttt….chalo bye mai ghar jarahi hu…and she left….

**Shreya house:**

Shreya: daya sir please jaye….mujhe kam hai…aur chodo mujhe….and tries to free herself and succeeded…..

Daya: jane ke liye thodi na aya hu….

Shreya: jo karna hai kariya…..mai jarahi hu kitchen mai mujhe kam hai….and she went…

Daya: arey meri baat tho suno….

Shreya: nahi suni…thodi der mai purvi ayegi…ussase baat karo…tarika tho abhi nahi anewali hai….

Daya: acha par kyu….he really don't know that abhijeet had stopped her…

Shreya: wo abhijeet sir se milne gai hai….

Daya: how romantic….shreya glares…..mera matlab hai….ki wo dono tho ache se enjoy kar rahe hai aur tum hoki….mera sorry ko bhi accept nahi kar rahi ho….

Shreya: sorry kisliye….sorry tho mujhe bolna chahiye na…..galti tho meri hai mane abhijeet sir ko arrest kiya unpar illzam lagaya(in heavy throat)….tho ab sorry tho mujhe bolni chahiye…..shayad ab apko asa lagtha hoga ki mujse pyaar karke apne sab se baadi galti ki hai…jo apko samjthi hi nahi…

Daya: shreya please asa maat bolo…moves near her…..mana ki mane bhina socha samjhe tumpe…but was cut as shreya phone had again interrupted

**In call:**

Shreya: haan purvi bol…

Purvi: shreya wo mujhe bureau mai kuch kam hai tho mujhe ane mai thodi der hogi…..tum manage karlogi tab tak ke liye….

Shreya: haan mai karlungi…..

Purvi: ok bye…..and she cutted the call…

Purvi: sachin sir apne mujhe jut kyu bulvaya jab ki mai tho abhi shreya ke ghar hi jarahi thi…..

Sachin: kyu ki daya sir shreya ke ghar gaye hi use manane….

Purvi: manane matlab…

Sachin: wo daya sir shreya pe gussa hogai….and told her hole story…

Purvi: kya par daya sir ase kase kar sakte hai….

Sachin: galat fami thi dur hojayegi….

Purvi(in low tone): ap ladko ko tho yeah choti baat hoti hai….par ladikiyo ka tho ap log soch the hi nahi….

Sachin: kya kaha tumne….

Purvi: kuch nahi…..wo ….haan …..shreya jaldi se maan jay yeahi bol rahi thi…..

Sachin: kash jaldi maan jai …..par tum tho janthi ho kitni ziddi hai wo….pata nahi manegi bhi ya nahi….

Purvi(in low tone): apki bhehan hai….apki taraha hi ziddi hogi…..

Sachin: kya kaha meri taraha ziddi….

Purvi: nahi…nahi mane asa kab kaha…..and moves back…

Sachin: mane suna tumne jo kaha…..and moves front…..she moves back and hit to wall…and sachin immediately placed his hand on both side of her head ….

Purvi: sir yeah ap kya kar rahe …mane kuch nahi….and tries to move …..

Sachin: kaha jarahi ho…..meri jaan…(here sachin and purvi are in relation but no one knows about it)

Purvi(eyes wide open): sir yeah kasi baate bol rahe ho…..hatiya hum bureau mai…..koi ajayeaga….

Sachin: koi nahi ayega sab ghar chalegai….

Purvi: please sir hathiya…

Sachin: sirrr…..jab ghar atha hu tho sachin darling….aur ab sir….

Purvi: sachin no shaitani….

Sachin: ab tho mai ziddi hu…..tho jo sochletha hu wo tho karke hi reha tha hu…and leaned on her…

Purvi: sachin kya kar rahe ho…

Sachin: abhi pata chal jayega…..

Purvi: sachin…but was unable to speak as his lips had locked hers…..for 10 minute they kissed passionately and broke for air…..

Sachin: agar dubhara ziddi kaha tho…

Purvi(caught his collar): tho kya karo ge…

Sachin: meri marzi kuch bhi karunga…

Purvi: acha tumhari marzi…..and she this time she kissed him with all her love, care….

**Shreya house:**

Daya: kya hua…

Shreya: wo purvi bhi nahi arahi hai…..

Daya: kya…and know he understood it might be abhijeet plan…and a smile crept on his lips which shreya noticed….

Shreya(angry): acha tho yeah apka plan hai…

Daya(worried): arey nahi shreya mane kuch nahi kiya…shayad abhijeet ka plan hosaktha hai….

Shreya: jut maat boliye….

Daya: shreya sach mai mujhe nahi pata…tumhari kaasam….shreya trust him as….daya kabhi uski juti kaasam nahi katha….and she went to kitchen and made herself busy….

Daya: shreya I'm sorry…. Mane gussa mai boldiya hai…I swear next time asa nahi hoga….please ek bhar iss ek bhar mujhe maaf kardo….

Shreya: daya sir please mujhe kam karne dijiye….as she had forgiven him before but she don't want to show him…..

Daya: phele tum mujhe maaf karo na….

Shreya: daya sir please….and she was mixing cury on the stove…..

Daya: acha mai tumhari madat kartha hu….tarika aur purvi ko ane mai late hoga na…..and he moves to cut the vegetables…

Shreya: koi zarurat nahi hai…mai karlungi agar apne karna start kiya tho vegetables katna kam haath zyada katlo ge wase bhi apke haat ka chot abhi bhi kam nahi hua…and she took for his hand….and she started cutting…..

Daya(smiles on her concern): nahi mujhe cut karna hai…and took it from shreya hand and started cutting

Shreya: kyu kar rahe hai ap asa….

Shreya: issilye meri ek baat sunnekeliye apko waqt nahi milla…..

Daya: shreya mai sorry kaha na…wo tho mai gussa mai….

Shreya: rehane dijiye daya…..mujhe kam hai…..and she went to other side

Daya: kya kaha tumne ….

Shreya(confused): mane kya kaha…

Daya: wohi tho kya kaha….

Shreya: daya mane kuch nahi kaha…please mujhe kam kar ne dijiye…..

Daya: haaai…daya….tumne mujhe naam se bhulaya….aaj tho yeah daya tumpe aur bhi fida hogaya….

Shreya(blushes but daya cant see as her back is to his front): please kam karne dijiye mujhe….

Daya: aaaahhhhhhhhh…..

Shreya(scared): kya hua…and sees his finger had a cut…and blood was sozzing….

Daya: kuch nahi hua….aur haat chupane ki kosish kartha hai…but

Shreya(angry comm. Care tone): stop it daya …and takes his hand and keeps it down tap….he feels pain and moved back….

Daya: aahhhh shreya rehna do…

Shreya: daya chup kijiye…..jab se aye hai tabse kuch na kuch bol rahe hai…..mane mana kiya na…..kam karne se…..ap samjthe kyu nahi hai….koi baat mante kyu nahi hai….and takes his hand and wash under water….

Daya(feels pain though he is a CID officer but he wanted to act like a child infront of his love): shreya dard horaha hai…..and moved back…

Shreya: ek minute daya….and sees his wound and takes him to living room after offing stove…and made him to sit on couch and bought first aid box…..and applied antiseptic on cotton…..

Daya soon took back his hand….

Daya: shreya mujhe nahi lagani…bohut dard hotha hai…..

Shreya: daya kuch nahi hoga…please isse lagane dijiye….khoon nikal raha hai…

Daya: tho nikal ne do…..par mujhe yeah nahi lagani

Shreya(strick voice) : daya stop behaving like a kid….and took his finger a kept in her mouth and sucked his blood…daya was starting her and is feeling her love and care towards him…

Shreya(after a while removed his hand from her mouth): ab khoon bhi nahi nikal raha hai ab dard nahi haga…mai antiseptic lagathi hu…

Daya: uski zarurat nahi hai….dawai tho tumne lagaya abhi abhi….shreya sees him confused…..daya took his hand back and put his same finger in mouth giving her the most hot seductive look…..shreya lips shivered when he kept his finger in his mouth which she had kept few minute back and had her sulliva on his finger…

Shreya(caught his hand at not to do that but he already ahd his finger in his mouth): daya kya kar rahe hai…..

Daya: kuch nahi apne pyaar ko taste kar raha hu…..

Shreya blushed and her white cheeks turned red…which made him go mad on her beauty….and suck her hole…..

Daya(understood know she is not angry on his): isstara mat sharamao….. nahi tho mai apne apko nahi rok saktha …..kahi shaadi se phele hi tumhe taste na karlu…phir baadme shikayat mat karna ki daya mujhe apse yeah umeed nahi thi…..

Shreya(blushed more hard): ap….ap…yaha baatiya mujhe ….wipping her sweat formed on her forehead…mujhe kam hai…and she got up from the couch…..

Daya hold her wrist and pulled her back….she lost balance and fall on daya….there lips were inch a part ….daya raised his head to kiss her…..but shreya tries to move back….but was unable to move as his hand has wrapped around her waist and her both hands was on his shoulder in support so that there bodies doesn't crash eachother….

Shreya(trembling voice): daya kya kar rahe hai…..chodo mujhe…..

Daya(in seductive tone): kaha tha na isstaraha mat sharmao…ki mai apne apko rok nahi poavunga…ab tho mai control bhi nahi kar sakta tumse dur rahe na se… and pulled her more close that till know she was taking support of his shoulder to be far from him…..but due to his sudden jerk…she collided with his body…

Daya can feel her heart beat…..as heartbeat was touching his chest…..she shivers….and closed her eyes tight as his lips were inch a part to her….he smiles….and lifted his body and made her lye on couch with out living her his hand were wrapped around her waist…and know he pressed his body on her there was no gap even for air to move in between there bodies….

Shreya(eyes closed): daya please chodiye…she caught his arms tight

Daya: kaha na ab possible nahi…your making me more and more to come near you….infact suck you from … bottom…says looking from her head to her chest and another half body was covered by his body…

Shreya: your already sucking me with your looks and touch…please leave me…herheartbeat was increasing

Daya: oh really…..then its time to suck you….

Shreya(eyes wide open): daya no liv….….but its too late he had blocked her lips with his…and sucking her is tongue is playing in her mouth touching her tongue…sucking her upper lips and …he took her lower lips and sucked it in his mouth…and was kissing her passionately….. she tries to move but infront of him she is noting….her efforts are waste….after a continues kissing of 10 minute…shreya to respond back to his kiss….and bited his lower lip….daya smiled under kiss and leted her do what she want and after 5minutes she tries to break for air…but daya not leted her break….he kissed her more passoniately…as holed her hole tongue in his mouth and sucked her harder…..shreya moaned under but she was enjoying his kiss and moved her hands in his hair….daya hand is ruffing her hair her said her side body…he pulled her shirt up…and ruffeled his hand on her smooth skin…due to his touch shreya moved her body up from couch…..and was shivering….as its there first kiss…not first kiss…..its first time after they propose each other…its first time they are so close to each other…his hands were placing around her waist …...he lightly piched on her side waist…shreya flinched and tries to break …..as its 20 minutes they had no oxygen….and know its difficult to them…..they both broke for air…daya saw her in eyes…both breathing heavyily…

Daya: sorry shreya…..tumhe mane nahi samjhe….par tumne abhijeet ki itni help ki…usse uski dawaio ke bareme yaad dilaya…par mane tumhe…and he lowered his gaze….

Shreya(moved his head up.): daya isme apki koi galti nahi thi…..agar mai apki jaga hoti tho mai bhi yeahi karthi…par mujhe itna drama nahi karna tha…I'm sorry daya…

Daya: nahi shreya…galti meri hai….tumhe pura huk hai mujper gussa honeka….aur wase bhi agar tumhare gussa honese mujhe tumhe isstarha mana ne ko milega tho….mai ready hu….and before she could react to his words he blocked her lips again…..and kissed her passionately….they broke after 10minute…daya moved down and kissed her cheek, neck and bit a bite….she flinched …moved and kissed her chest and moved down and kissed her stomach….moved her top up from her stomach and kissed her belly…his touch made her body move up…

Daya(under kiss): I love you shreya…she feels the hot air on her skin….he licked belly a bit…and was about to move down…

Shreya(soon got up): daya chodiye…khana banana hai….before daya could caught her she moved to kitchen….daya followed her…..and caught her from back….she was cutting vegetables…

Shreya: daya chodo please….he was kissing her neck…and unhocking her shirt button….he unhocked her shirt first three button…and moved her shirt down her shoulder and licked her shoulder….and back….and made her feel uncomfortable….

Shreya: daya please…

Daya: ab mane kaha tha ke sharamao mat kudh ko control nahi karsaktha…

Shreya: dayaaaa….and faced him…..acha tho tikhe…..karo jo karna hai….and stood in front of him….opened her hands as if come and hug her…

Daya(smiles): mujse zyada jaldi hai tumhe…and moves to attack her….but there was a door bell…made them stop there personal moment…

Daya curse the person out of door…..shreya smiles and made her look better and moved to open the door…

Shreya: tummmm…

Daya(confused): tummmm….

**A/N: **tho how was it …..and sachin purvi romance…and daya shreya romance…so who was at door…..and next part will have abhirika romance….. I'm not sure that I will make it good on them…but just want to try on them…..

**Please review…..pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guyz I'm back with new chapter hope you all will like it… and sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy for late update…..hope you all will like this chapter too…..**

**Ab Age:**

Shreya opens the door… confused to see the person at the door…..

Shreya- tummmmmmm

Daya- tummmmm…

Person- haan sir mai per ap itne shock kyu hai mujhe dekh ke…

Daya- nahi kuch nahi….. per tum itni jaldi yaha…mera matlab….

Person- kyu sir mai galat time pea gay kya…. And sees both of them ….. as they both turned red and was blushing… shreya immediately….

Shreya- arey asa kuch nahi hai….. Nikhil…

Nikhil: hmmmmm…. Kya horatha…asked normally

Daya(tensed)- kya horahai kuch bhi tho nahi…..shreya glared…

Shreya: kuch nahi bas who khana bana rahi thi….

Nikhil: acha ….hmmmm yeah pankaj nahi aya kya…

Shreya(confused): pankaj…nahi who nahi aya…par wo yaha kyu ayega…

Nikhil: arey usne mujhe yaha ane ko kaha tha wo bhi jaldi…..

Daya(irriatated): par kyu ussa itni jaldi kyu thi ane ki…

Nikhil: pata nahi sir…then a voice interrupted…

Voice: arey Nikhil tum agai wo bhi itni jaldi…..

Nikhil: haan pankaj par tune mujhe itni jaldi kyu bhulaya…..

Pankaj: wo kya hai na….shreya tak gai hogi na…issliye soch ki hum uski madat karde…

Daya(in low tone): issa badi chinta hai tumhari tabiyat ki…. Sara romance karab kardiya…..shreya glares….

Shreya: par tumhe asa kyu laga ki mai takgai hu…..

Pankaj: arey mujhe pata hai… tum tho daya sir ke gayab hone se tikse apna khayal bhi nahi rakrahi thi…..aur tikse khaa bhi nahi rahi thi…aur tho aur tera gussa ka tho puch maat…kasa tu uss ladki ke picha bhag rahi thi….. yeah soch kar ki daya sir ki kuch tho khabar mile…

Daya don't know about what he is talking so he ask pankaj: kiske picha bhag rahi thi shreya….

Pankaj: arey sir sirf bhag nahi rahi thi…shreya ne tho uss ladki ki muh haath bhi thod diya asa maara usne ussa….and tell him how she chased that girl and hutted her….. shreya was so angry as he had said that she had not taken good care of her and not ate properly because of which know its time for daya to be angry on her….she says something to Nikhil by signalling and Nikhil understood…

Nikhil: pankaj ab bas karo….agar tum bhul gait ho mai yaad dila du ki hum yaha shreya ki help karne aye hai… uski muskhil badane nahi…

Pankaj: arey haan mai tho bhul gaya…. Shreya bolo kya karna hai….

Shreya(in low tone that only Nikhil had heard): apne muh band rak thodi der….yeahi bohut hai mare liya…..

Pankaj: kya kaha…..

Shreya: kuch nahi tum log batao mai coffee lati hu….

Nikhil: arey shreya uski zarurat nahi hai…..

Shreya: nahi Nikhil….mai lati hu…and she goes to kitchen and brings coffee for four of them…

Shreya: yeah lo coffee…

Daya: thank you shreya… bohut miss kiya tumhare haath ki coffee….

Nikhil: sir apne kab piya shreya ke haath ki coffee….aur usse miss bhi kiya tha apne…..

Daya realised what he said and bitted his tongue as don't know what to say now…..as he always comes to shreya home whenever he was free or wants to meet her or spend time with her…..after their confession….

Daya: wo….wo…..haan wo…mai ek bhar shreya ko ghar chodne aya tha tab shreya ne banaya tha…

Pankaj: how romantic…

Shreya: what?

Pankaj: nahi kuch nahi…par sir app itni jaldi shreya ke ghar….

Nikhil: haan sir mai tho bhul hi gaya puchna…..

Daya(in low tone): bhul gaye the par iss pankaj ne yaad dil diya hai tho ab kya bolu…. And sees shreya and she was enjoying his expression…..he signals her to say something both she ignored….daya though something and….

Daya: haan wo kya hai na shreya ne mujhe call….shreya eyes wide open as he was going to put all blame actually not blame as daya shreya ko fasane wala tha…..but door bell interrupted….

Shreya: koi aya hai….and moves to open the door giving a "I will see you later look" and daya smiled and slightly gave a flying kiss which Nikhil and pankaj had not seen….

Shreya opened the door and was shocked to see the person…

Shreya: kavin tum…..

Kavin: haan wo mai tum se milne aya tha….

Shreya(confused): mujse ….acha andar aao…and they came inside…

Shreya: kavin tum baato mai coffee lati hu….

Kavin: nahi shreya uski zarurat nahi hai…..

Nikhil: arey sir ap …aye….. aur coffee taste kijiye shreya bohut acha banati hai…..abhi abhi daya sir bhi ohi bol rahe the…..kyu shreya….shreya glares him he keeps quite…..

Shreya: arey Nikhil daya sir kaha hai…..

Nikhil: wo kitchen mai gaye….

Shreya: acha tum baatao mai abhi aai….and she goes to kitchen…

Shreya: daya sir ap yaha kya kar rahe hai…..

Daya: wo kuch nahi coffee mai sugar kam hai tho chinne(sugar) ke liye aya tha…..

Shreya: chinni kam hai asa kase hosaktha…..mane tho dalatha tha…..

Daya: acha tho phir kudh chak ke dekho and gives her the cup and she sips….

Shreya: sir hai na….

Daya: acha….lao do mujhe and he sips it….. arey haan…hey isme….kya dala tumne jo yeah itni mitti hogai…..

Shreya: mane kya dala…..

Daya: abhi abhi tho tumne apne inn…..moves his finger on her lips…inn hootho se chu liya…tho mitta hogaya hai aur puch rahi ho kya dala…..shreya turns red and was blushing…

Shreya: daya sir ap bhi na …ab jaye yaha se…..and pushes him to living room…daya comes out and sees kavin…..

Daya: arey kavin tum … itni jaldi…..kahi tumhe bhi pankaj ne call tho nahi kiya…kyu pankaj…before pankaj speaks….

Kavin: arey nahi sir…..mai tho shreya se milne aya hu…daya feels jealous as why he had come to meet shreya….

Daya: acha par kyu….. tells looking towards shreya as she come out taking coffee….

Kavin: sir actually mai apke ghar gaya tha tho ap nahi the ….apse baat karne aya tha par ap nahi the tho shreya se milne aya…

Daya: mera ghar par kyu…..

Kavin: wo actually sorry bolna tha…..

Shreya: sorryyyy….par kyu….

Kavin: wo meri wajase daya sir tumpe gussa hogai….nikhil pankaj are shocked because they don't know what happened and shreya was shocked because he had said to daya about abhijeet arrest matter….

Nikhil: daya sir shreya se gussa hogai par kyu…

Kavin: wo mane bhi na kuch jane daya sir ko abhijeet sir ko shreya ne arrest kiya hai yeah baate bataya tha… jab ki wo sab tho….

Shreya: kavin its ok….isme sorry bolne ki kya baat hai…tumhe nahi pata tha na….. hojatha hai….

Daya: haan kavin its ok….

Kavin: but I'm really so sorry sir…..

Dareya: its ok…

Shreya: acha ab yeah sab chodo…aur yeah lo coffee gives to kavin….he takes and do some chit chat…..

Shreya: acha tum log baate karo mai khaana banathi hu…..

Nikhil: arey tum akeli karogi…hum bhi kartha hu….

Shreya: nahi mai karlungi…..

Kavin: nahi shreya hum bhi madat karthe hai na….. tum akeli kyu…

Daya: haan shreya chalo hum bhi karthe….

Shreya: par uski zarurat nahi hai…..

Pankaj: hum karange…and that's finally and he moved towards kitchen….

Daya(in low tone to shreya): ab humhari romance karab kiya hai tho…..ussa punishment milegi…..tho karne do ussa…

Shreya: daya ap bhi na….and they moved towards kitchen…

Pankaj was thinking something and Nikhil and kavin was staring him…shreya saw them and moved towards them…..

Shreya: kya hua pankaj kya soch rahe ho…..

Nikhil: hum bhi wohi puch rahe hai…..par kuch bol hi nahi raha…

Shreya: kya hua pankaj…

Pankaj: shryea mai soch raha tha ki…yeah palak panneer ko banana ke liye palak ko….boil karke cut karna hai…yaa cut karke boil karna hai…as soon as he completed all started laughing….pankaj became confused as why they are laughing…..

Pankaj: are yap sab hass kyu rahe ho…

Daya controlled her laugh: pankaj…..palak panneer bana ne ke liye….nahi palak ko boil karke cut karna hai…..aur nahi cut karne boil karna…..palak bohut soft hotha hai…bilkul ladkio ki dil ki taraha ….. tho bas jab palak ko garam pani mai dal de tho wo aur bhi soft hojata hai…. …. Jase wo ki unki dil humhare liye dadaktha hai chahe hum unhe kitni bhi taklif kyu na de…unka dil hamesha hamare liye komal(soft) hi rahega..…says all this looking towards shreya…..she had tears in her eyes….

Nikhil: samjhe ab…..

Pankaj: haan samjh gaya….

Kavin: agar samjh gaye tho kam shuru kare….

Pankaj: haan….

And they all started to do preparations…. Shreya was cooking and Nikhil was cutting vegetables…..pankaj was blending masala….and kavin was cutting fruits and dry fruits for salad…. Daya was mixing aatta….

Shreya: daya sir kya kar rahe hai ap…

Daya: aatta gund raha hu aur kya….

Shreya: aatta gund rahe hai ya…..took a spoon and lifted mixture… aatta ko nahala(bath) rahe hai….

Daya: arey mai kya karu pani jada hogaya….nikhil comes and sees what the matter…..and starts laughing…..

Nikhil: dekha shreya daya sir ke haatho ke niche criminals pani pani hojate hai…..aur yeah tho kuch nahi aatta hai…..tho bas daya sir ne isse bhi pani pani kardiya…in low tone to shreya…but daya heard….aur tum bhi dhayan rakna…kahi daya sir se shaadi karke tub hi unke haatho mai pani pani hojai…..

Shreya: Nikhil…chup rahe nahi tho bohut maar khaye gai….

Nikhil: arey free mai advice de raha hu…le kyu nahi rahi aur tho aur mujhe hi daant rahi hai….

Shreya: mujhe nahi chahiye teri advice…..tu tu jaa jake tera kam kar….

Nikhil: haan jaa raha hu par dhyan rakna….as they don't know that they both proposed each other but they all pull their legs…

Shreya: daya sir chodiya….mai karlungi….

Daya: nahi mujhe karna hai…

Shreya: koi jarurat nahi hai….and she moved and tried to take his hand out but he was very smart that as she came near him and hold his hand to take it out from that aaatta….he caught her and started to play with her hands….shreya shivered….

Shreya on low tone: daya kya kar rahe hai…chodiya na…but he doesn't lives….daya chodiya nahi tho Nikhil ya kavin koi ajayenga…

Daya: tho ane do….wase…..nikhil ne jo kaha uske barema kya soch…

Shreya shivering: kiske barema …..

Daya: wohi….kahi tum mera haatho mai iski taraha pani pani hojao….

Shreya shocked: apne sunna jo Nikhil ne kaha…..

Daya: haan…..tho kya socha…was making her nervous.

Shreya also smart enough: isme kya sochna hai jab pyaar kiya hai tho phele se hi malum hai ki aage jake kya hone wala hai tho ab kya sochu…..says with a smirk….

Daya amazed: acha tho phele hi pata hai tho pyaar kyu kiya….

Shreya: pyaar tho bas hojatha hai….soch ke thodi na kiya jatha hai…..

Daya: acha par mujse hi kyu….

Shreya: yeah mai apse bhi puch sakthi hu…..

Daya: wo kya hai na….ek pagal ladki meri diwani hai tho isliye mujhe bhi ussa se pyaar karna pada majburi mai….till know she was joking but after hearing this from daya mouth shreya felt pinch in her heart and had tears in her eyes….

Shreya(with heavy throat): agar majburi mai pyaar kiya hai tho uss pyaar ka koi pyada nahi…tears in eyes …..nikhil mai abhi aai…..and moves towards her room with tears in her eyes….daya cursed himself as again he made her cry…as he know how sensitive about their relationship…..how much she loves him…that she can do anything for him…

Daya: Nikhil…mai abhi aya…

Pankaj: sir ap kaha jaa rahe hai…

Daya: wo mai …mai wash room jaa raha hu….

Nikhil: ok sir….and with this daya moved towards shreya room…and from out he heard shreya crying loud…..he moved inside and stood infront of her….she saw him and rushed to wash room…daya from out…..

Daya: shryea I'm sorry wo mai mazak kar raha tha… I don't mean it….

No response…..he knocked the door…..but it was opened….

Daya: shreya please reply….i know mujhe asa nahi bolna chahiye tha….both I'm sorry…..

Still no response….he knocked again…..but same no response…he thought for a while and decided to go in…he went inside and saw shreya stood in front of mirror and crying…..tears were flowing down….daya came and put his hand on her shoulder…

Shreya jerked him: sir yaha se jaye please mujhe apse koi baat nahi karni…..

Daya: shreya meri baat suno…

Shreya: aur kya sunu…..yahi ki ap mujse pyaar nahi karthe…..ya phi rap sirf mera liye iss risthe mai bande ho…..yaar phir majbuuri mai ….and broke down again…..

Daya: shreya mane socha nahi tha ki tum mera baat ko itni seriously logi….

Shreya: seriously….wiped her tears…..arey nahi sir…..mai seriously kyu lungi…mai apki kya lagthi hu…pause for a minute….haan sir mai ek kam karthi hu….aaj se….nahi nahi …..balki abhi se mai apko iss majburi(stress on word 'Majbuuri') mai bande ristha se azad karthi hu…..tab tho apko koi bhi ristha majburi mai nahi jina hoga…

Daya: shreya yeah kya bole jaa rahi ho….

Shreya: wohi jo ap sunna chathe hai….

Daya: shreya mera asa koi irada nahi tha…..

Shreya: agar izzada nahi hotha tho ab bolthe hi nahi….

Daya: shreya phele santhi se meri baat suno…..

Shreya: sir please mujhe mai aur himat nahi hai…apke baat sun ne ki….and she moves down….

Nikhil saw her and red eyes: arey shreya kya hua…..tu ase ro kyu rahi hai….

Shreya: nahi mai roo nahi rahi wo bas aankh mai kuch chala gaya…says looking towards daya who is coming down…

Kavin: dikho shreya…daya gets jealous…

Shreya: nahi uski zarurat nahi hai…..wo bohut kam hai….phele wo karle….. yeah aankhe mai jo katha banke chub raha hai wo abhi nahi tho baadme kam hojayega shayad…..and moves towards stove….and with this they emerged themselves in work…..and completed cooking…meantime tarika and abhijeet comes….

Tarika: arey tum sab yaha…them purvi and sachin enter….

Purvi: arey Nikhil pankaj tum sab yaha…..itni jaldi…

Nikhil: haan wo hum shreya ki help karne aye hai…..

Abhijeet: par uski kya zarurat thi tarika aur purvi hai na…

Pankaj: sir hum ne soch ki shreya phele se hi bohut taki hui hai tho hum agai uski madat karne…..

Shreya: abhijeet sir jane dijiye na….inke ane se kuch tho faida hua….tells looking at daya and daya understood what she meant…

Abhijeet to sachin: lagtha hai loha abhi bhi garam hai…

Sachin: mujhe bhi asa hi lagtha hai….

Shreya: sir ap log baatiya na…..mai coffee lathi hu…..she goes before anyone can see her tears …..

Tarika: abhijeet lagtha hai shreya abhi bhi naraz hai…..

Abhijeet: lagtha tho asa hi hai…..

Purvi to sachin: sachin lagtha hai shryea abhi bhi naraz hai…

Sachin: hmm asa hi lagtha hai…

Purvi in low tone but audible to sachin: tumhari bhehan hai tumhari taraha ziddi….

Sachin in fake angry: phirse ziddi…..ab tum dekho yeah ziddi aaj tumhara kya kartha hai…..

Purvi: sirf bolne ki baat hai…

Sachin: acha yaad na ho tho yaad dila du…aaj bureau mai kya hua tha…..

Before purvi could say shreya interrupted…..

Shreya: yeah lo coffee…..

Purvi: shreya ek baat bol tera bhai bachpan se hi pagal hai kya…..

All were shocked on purvi's comment as no one know about their relation and know in front of all she is calling her senior pagal…..

Kavin: purvi tum apne senior ko pagal bol rahi ho…purvi bit her lip….

Purvi: nahi wo actually mai…wo …..mai…..

Tarika: kya mai ….wo….mai wo….kar rahi hai….

Sachin: arey chodo na….kyu tum log iss pagal ki baate ko lekar baat gai…..

Purvi angry: mai pagal….pagal tho ap hai….

Sachin in low tone: purvi chup hojao….nahi tho shara phol khul jayega….purvi shut her mouth…

Abhijeet: purvi yeah kya tarika hai….

Sachin: sir kuch nahi rahena dijiye na…apko tho pata hai hum phele se hi bohut ache dost hai…tho ab yeah sab tho…..[sachin are friends before they joined CID and after joining CID they felt feeling for each other….]

Abhijeet: pata hai par purvi kabhi bhi tumse ase baat nahi karthi tho…aaj kya hua….ek minute tumne ussa se kuch kaha tho nahi…..

Sachin: arey nahi sir mane kuch nahi kaha…

Shreya: acha ab rahane dijiye….aur yeah lijiye bhai apki adrak waali chai….aur purvi tumhari coffee.…

They talked and chit chatted til then all CID team came except salukhe sir and ACP

Tarika sees shreya disturbed she thought to talk with abhijeet…she messaged abhijeet….

**Message: **

**Abhijeet mai upper hu….tum bhi na kisi ko bole upper aajao… bohut zaruri baat karni hai….**

**Tarika.**

And then tarika went up…..abhijeet received message and went up no one noticed them going up as all were busy in chit chat and daya was staring his love but know had just said that ab yeah ristha nahi hai …..ap azad ho…..he was cursing himself for his mistake….and purvi and sachin was fighting as usual …..and Nikhil dhusyant and kavin was enjoying there fight …. All others were playing different different games…..and shreya was looking all with blank eyes…..abhijeet went up…tairka was waiting for his….as soon as he came….tarika just hugged him…..abhijeet was surprised…..

Abhijeet: tarika kya hua…

Tarika: abhijeet mai shreya ko ase nahi dekh sakthi please…kuch karo…

Abhijeet: tarika tension maat lo kuch nahi hoga….bas thoda sa gussa hai kuch nahi…

Tarika: thoda sa gussa….abhijeet tumhe pata bhi hai shryea kitni sensitive hai….. wo kisi bhi baat ko jaldi dil pe laga lethi hai…asa mai ab tho daya ne ussa itna kaha hai tho ab wo andari andar tut jayegi…..phele hi wo iss se duki rahathi hai ki daya ussa se pyaar kartha bhi hai ya nahi….ab daya ke issthara ki bartav se aur bhi dukhi hojaye gi….they are thinking that shreya is upset because daya scolded her but thye dnt know the actual reason…..

Abhijeet thinking: sorry tarika mane tumse ye baat chupai daya ne shreya ko propose kadiya hai…..shreya ko iss baat se dukh nahi tha ki daya ussa se pyaar kartha hai ya nahi….bulki iss baat se ki jab sachin ko pata chalega tho wo ussa se kitna gussa ga….iss baat ko chupane ki wajase….

Tarika: abhijeet tum sun rahe ho na ….

Abhijeet : tarika mai samjta hu….tum chinta maat karo daya ussa mana lega…

Tarika: sirf mana nahi ussa se pyaar ka izar bhi karne ko kaho…..

Abhijeet: haan boldega wo tum chinta maat karo…

Tarika: kash undono ke bich jaldi hi sab kuch tik hojaye…

Abhijeet nodded and hugged her…..

Abhijeet: acha ab undono ke bharema soch liya hai tho thoda mera bharema bhi socho madam ji…

Tarika knows what coming next: tumhare bharema kya sochu…..tik tak tho ho hi….

Abhijeet: tik tak…bas itna sa…

Tarika: haan….and she started moving down…..abhijeet pulled her back and bumped into him…..and he wrapped his hand around her…..

Abhijeet: tik tak hu mai…

Tarika laughing under her throat: haan…..

Abhijeet: acha tho iss tik tak admi se kase pyaar hogaya…..

Tarika: bas hogaya pyaar…..ab pyaar pe kisi ka joor thodi na hota hai…

Abhijeet: acha ji….and pulled her more close….

Tarika: abhijeet kya kar rahe ho….chodo mujhe koi ajayega…..

Abhijeet: ane do….

Tarika: abhijeet choo…..but before she could say abhijeet locked his lips with her…..they kissed each other…and tarika first hadn't responed but after 5 minutes of kissing she responded abhijeet smilled under kiss and pulled her more close and kissed her harsh…. And pinched on her waist she moved a bit back but abhi pulled her more closed and pushed her to wall and moved his hand around her neck and moved down from shoulder and dragged them to her belly and moved it up and down…she tried to push him….but he putted his whole weight on her…she lost her slef and started to kiss him…she bitted his lower lip…..abhijeet broke from kiss and looked towards her she was breathing heavily and was smilling on his….

Abhijeet: tarika….tumne yeah acha nahi kiya….

Tarika: acha tho…tik kya hai baatao…..and laughed…

Abhijeet: acha abhi baata tha hu…..and moved towards her and pushed her to wall and kissed her neck she shivered and he can feel easily…and dragged his kiss down to her chest and then to stomach and kissed her belly and again moved up and kissed her neck and bit it she felt pain and hold his shirt tight…..he smilled under kiss and again locked her lips….and this time in there kiss there was full of love care for each other and they kissed passionately…..they kissed each other for 15 minutes…..and then broke for air…tarika breathing heavily…..and abhi staring her red lips and cheeks which turned red due to shy…

Tarika: abhijeet….and she head down….wo mujhe tumse kuch bol na tha…

Abhijeet: haan bolo na

Tarika: wo…mujhe….wo…I'm sorry abhijeet us din mane tumhari madat nahi ki …..wo case ke waqt….agar tumhe kuch hojatha tho mai apne apko kabhi maaf nahi kar pati….

Abhijeet: tarika asa kuch nahi hai….balki tumne mer ibohut help ki…bale hi…salukhe sir ke kilaf nahi jaa sakthi thi par…. Phir bhi unke kilaf jake tum ne wo meri pant ki test ki….aur coffee house mai bhi agai… tumne meri bohut madat ki hai… aur jab tak tum mera sath ho mujhe kuch nahi hosaktha …aur haan ab yeah aansu poch lo ab….

Tarika: I love you abhi…..

Abhijeet: I love you too tarika jiii…

Tarika: acha abhijeet niche chalo nahi tho sab hume dund the dund the upper ajayenga…..and they moved down before going down tarika turned and ….

Tarika: abhijeet…..

Abhijeet: haan kya hua…

Tarika: kuch nahi….wo ek bhar daya se baat karo na…..shreya bohut dukhi hai…..

Abhijeet smiles on her concern: tum chinta maat karo mai baat kartha hu abhi….

Tarika smiles and they moved down…

Down shreya was in kitchen alone and was crying …..daya came and saw her and moves towards her…

Daya: shreya please meri baat suno….gussa mai ake koi bhi fasla maat lena….please…

Shreya: daya sir mane koi fasla gussa mai nahi liya hai…..mai tho wohi kar rahi hu jo apko chahiye…

Daya: shreya mai asa kuch nahi chatha…

Shreya: bas sir please ab aur nahi phele hi bohut ho chukka hai ab aur nahi sheha sakthi please mujhe akela chod do…

Daya gets angry and moves towards her and hold her hands tight: chod ne ke liya nahi thama tha tumhara haath…

Shreya in pain: aaahhhhh….tears rolling down….kudh ko samjha rahe hai ya mujhe…

Daya: shreya …but was interrupted by kavin…

Kavin: sir wo….ACP sir aur salukhe sir agai hai…

Daya: haan chalo….and they moved out…shreya brought orange juice for all and old senior's sat on couch…

Shreya with her red swallon eyes comes out and gives juice to all…..abhijeet was shocked to see her like that…while she was serving…sachin took glass from her…and sachin and purvi were still arguing on something…..sachin sunddenly saw something…

Sachin: shreya ruk…

Purvi was about to say something…..

Sachin: purvi ek minute…

Shreya: kya hua bhai…..

Abhijeet: kya hua sachin…

Sachin: kuch nahi sir….shreya tera haath baata….

Shreya confused: haath par kyu…

Sachin: baata and moves towards her and took her hands in his and …shreya yeah kya hai….

Shreya: bhai kuch nahi…wo….

ACP: sachin kya hua….

Sachin: sir yeah dekhiya….and he shows her hand…..

Sachin: bol kya hua hai….

Shreya: bhai kuch nahi hai…..chodo na….

Abhijeet: shreya bolo kase hua yeah…

Shreya: sir kuch nahi hai wo bas shayad…..

Sachin loud and serious tone: shreya bol kya hua hai….kiss ki wajase hua hai…..

Shryea scared and dnt no what to answer: bhai wo…wo … looks towards daya…..bhai wo kaal ladai mai lagaya…..

Abhijeet: kya kaal laga…and sees towards daya…..and feels something fishy…..

Sachin: tho phir tumne mujhe baataya kyu nahi…..

Shreya: bhai wo bhul gai thi….on her hand there were rashes of finger as someone holded hands tight….but its not in yesterdays fight but its because of daya ….he holded her hand so tight that she got hurt…..

Sachin: bhul gai …..kase bhul gai tu…..

Abhijeet: sachin chodo …..jane do…..ab tik hai wo….

Sachin comms down and again all sat and was chit chating…abhijeet pulled daya side to talk with him….

Abhijeet: shreya se baat hui….

Daya: haan…..

Abhijeet: maan gai…..

Daya: haan….

Abhijeet: sach mai maan gai wo….

Daya: haan…

Abhijeet irriated as he is not getting anymore answer than haan: daya yeah kya haan haan laga rakaha hai….

Daya: kuch nahi…

Abhijeet: daya baat kya hai jab wo maan gai hai tho problem kya hai…..

Daya: wo maan gai uske baad hi problem hogai hai…..

Abhijeet confused: maan gai uske baad problem…yeah tu kya bol raha hai…

Daya: wohi jo hua hai…..

Abhijeet irritated: daya saaf saaf bol baat kya hai,…..

Daya: kuch nahi jane de,,,,,…

Abhijeet: boltha hai ya mai shreya se baat karu ab…..and calls shreya…..

Abhijeet: shreyaaaa…

Shreya see them and goes near them….

Daya: boss kya kar rahe ho…shreya se kuch maat pucho please…mai baata tha hu…

Abhijeet: paakka …

Daya: haan paakka…..

Shreya: ji sir kya hua…

Abhijeet: kuch nahi wo mujhe pani chahiye tha….

Shreya: mai abhi lathi hu…and she moves from there….

Abhijeet: bolo ab kya hua hai….

Daya: wo….

Abhijeet: ussa se age bolo…

Daya: wo jab aaya tha tho bohut gussa mai thi…..baad mai bohut muskhil se maan gai….apr uske baad…..

Abhijeet: uske baad kya hua…jab maan gai hai tho…..

Daya: wo baad mai…..mane mazak mai kaha ki…and tell him every thing…..

Abhijeet shocked: daya yeah tune kya kiya…..tu hi boltha hai na ki shryea bohut sensitive hai…..tho tujse asi galti kase hui…..he see shreya coming and keep quite and trys to behave normal…

Shreya: sir pani…..

Abhijeet: thank you shreya…..and then she goes from there…

Abhijeet: jab tujhe pata hai ki wo kitni sensitive hai tho tujse asi galti kase ho sakthi daya….

Daya: wo mai tho bas mazak kar rha tha…pata nahi tha ki wo itna bhura maanjayegi…

Abhijeet: ek kam kar jake ussa se baat kar…..

Daya: baat karne ki koshish ki nahi sun rahi hai…

Abhijeet: ab itna bol chukka hai tho…..ab kya usne gi….

Daya: tho ab kya karu…wo tho mujse baat bhi nahi karna chathi hai…

Abhijeet: kartha hu kuch and…..ab mujhe hi kuch karna hoga….and tells daya to go to her room and wait for her ….. will send her so that he can talk with her and then he went near shreya….

Abhijeet in low tone: shreya wo daya tumne bhula raha hai…

Shreya: mujhe….par kyu sir…..

Abhijeet: pata nahi ussa kuch chahiye…..

Shreya: par sir mai…..

Abhijeet: jao shreya…

Shreya nods and goes to her room as she dnt have any other option and went to her room…she entered room nd saw room empty…she entered and someone closed the room door…..she turned back….and was shocked to see the person….

Shreya: daya sir kya kar rahe hai…darwaza kholiya…..

Daya: phele meri baat suno…..

Shreya: mujhe aur kuch nahi sunna…

Daya: sunna na hoga…..

Shreya: kyu sunu…

Daya: kyu ki mai tumse pyaar kartha hu….aur mujhe tumse dur nahi jana…..

Shreya: apko majburi mai fasla lane ki zarurat nahi hai….

Daya: mai koi majburi mai fasla nahi le raha hu…

Shreya: mujhe koi baat nahi karni…..and she goes to open the door…..

Daya: shryea ruko…..but she doesn't stops…..shreya mane kaha rukho….but she doesn't stops and goes to open the door….daya comes and hold her hands tight…and pulls her back….shreya feels pain in her hand…

Shreya: aaaahhhhh…..daya sir chodiya mujhe…..and tear slips her eyes…

Daya: holds her arm: chodunga phele meri baat suno….

Shreya: mujhe nahi suna ni….

Daya: sunna na hoga…and made her sit….

Daya: baato….

Shreya: nahi baatna hai mujhe…..

Daya pulls her down and makes her sit on bed: mujhe apni baat ko manana aata hai….

Shreya doesn't say anything and turns her head other side tears rolling down her cheek…

Daya take an ontiment and starts applying on her hand…shryea jerks her hand….

Shreya: koi jarurat nahi hai…..

Daya: jarurat hai…meri wajase hua hai…..aur tumhe taklif mai nahi dekh saktha….

Shreya: iss upper ki dard se bhi ghera dard hai….ussa kis dawai se dur karoge….

Daya: shreya mane janbuch kar nahi kaha tha….please meri baat ko samhjo…

Shreya: samjha hai isliya hi tho rista thod rahi hu….apko azad kar rahi hu….

Daya stands in anger: shreya agar dubhara….rishta thod ne ki baat kit ho mujse bhura koi nahi hoga…..says in serious tone…

Shreya stands and holds his collar: kyu bhura laga…..jab apne kaha tho mujhe bhi bhura laga…kabhi bhi mai apke liye bojh ya majburi nahi bana chathi thi…sirf apse pyaar karthi thi…aur shayad hamesha karthi rahungi…..maarthe dam tak…jab apne apne pyaar izzar nahi kiya tho tabhi mai apka intezar karthi thi….iss umeed mai ki kabhi na kabhi ap mujse apne pyaar ka izzar karenge….kabhi mai app pe zor dalke apne pass nahi lana chathi thi…..bas 2 saal sirf intezzar kya tha ki kabhi na kabhi ap apne pyaar ka izzar karange…..zabardasti ya majburi mai mai apko nahi pana chathi thi…she broke collapsed on ground…..

Daya: shreya mujhe pata hai…but before he could speak…..

Shryea: niche sab intezzar kar rahe hai…hume niche jana chahiye…..and she moved out…abhijeet saw shreya coming down rubbing her tears…..then daya …abhijeet goes near him…

Abhijeet: kya hua…..

Daya: nahi boss…..mane bohut hurt kiya hai ussa ….. wo tho meri baat hi nahi sun rahi hai…..

Abhijeet: tho ek kam kar jo wo chathi hai wahi karo…

Daya: abhijeet yeah tum kya bol rahe ho….

Abhijeet: wohi jot um sun rahe ho…

**A/N: Sorry for the late posting…..was busy guyzzzzzzz… Hope apko yeah chapter pasand aya ho…agar nahi tho please tomatoes ya eggs maat phek na ….**

**So how was abhirika romance…pata hai utna acha nahi tha…..but tries on them…..**

**So kya daya shreya ki baat maan lega….. kya dareya ek dusre se dur hojayenga…ab yeah jane ke liye should wiat for next chapter…**

**Please REVIEW…please please….and let me know my mistakes….and sorry for spelling mistakes….**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorrryyyyyy for late update…..but was busy…here is next chapter hope you all will like it….**

**Aab tak:**

Shreya daya se kehathi hai ki wo yeah ristha thod degi…..daya ko iss majburi ke risthe mai rehane ki jarurat nahi hai…daya ussa samjane ki koshis kartha hai per wo nahi manthi aur waha se chali jathi hai…daya abhijeet ko boltha hai ki wo nahi maan rahi hai…..aur yeah ristha thod na chathi hai…tho abhijeet boltha hai ki wohi kar jo shreya chathi hai….

**Aab aage:**

Abhijeet: kya hua…

Daya: nahi boss….mane bohut hurt kiya hai ussa…..wo tho meri baat hi nahi sunna chathi hai…..

Abhijeet: tho ek kaam kar jo wo chathi hai wahi karo…..

Daya: abhijeet yeah tum kya bol rahe ho….

Abhijeet: wohi jo tum sunn rahe ho…..

Daya: nahi abhijeet mai asa nahi karsaktha…..mai shreya se dur nahi raha saktha…..aur tum yeah janthe ho….phir bhi asi baat bol rahe ho…

Abhijeet: mujhe pata hai ki tu shreya se dur nahi raha saktha….per aab shreya yeahi chathi hai tho …..tu bhi wohi kar jo wo chathi hai…..

Daya: abhijeet tumhe ho kya gaya hai…..shreya gussa mai hai..issliye asa kaha usne….aagar maaneyenga tho maan jayegi…..per ristha thod ne ki baat kase kar sakthe ho tum…..tumhe pata hai na ki kitni muskil se mane apne dil ko samjhaya hai…..aur jab mai shreya ke siva kisi aur ke bharema soch bhi nahi saktha tho mai ussa se dur kase ja saktha hu…..mai shreya se dur raha ke nahi jisaktha…..issa se acha mai maar hi jatha….

Abhijeet: daya chup kar kasi baate kar raha hai….

Daya: tho aur kya kahu…ek tum hi ho jisa mai apni dil ki baat boltha hu…..aur tumhe pata hai ki mai shreya se kitna pyaar kartha hu…tho phir tum kasa bol sakthe ho ki mai shreya ko kudh se dur karlu….

Abhijeet: daya mare kahane ka yeah matlab nahi tha…

Daya(confused): matlab kya hai…..

Abhijeet placing hand on his shoulder: matlab shreya ab gussa mai aur kuch soch ne aur samjhne ke hal mai nahi hai….issliye jasa tune kaha ki agar hum ussa maanayenga tho maan jayegi tho hume asa hi karna hai ab…..

Daya: matlab?

Abhijeet: matlab kuch asa karna hai jissa se shreya ko lage ki tum ussa se kudh se zyada pyaar karthe ho ….jo ki tum karthe ho mujhe pata hai aur ussa bhi pata hai par gussa mai kuch soch nahi parahi hai ….

Daya: hmmmm….tum shayad sahi bol rahe ho… kuch karna hoga…

Abhijeet nodded: acha ab chal sab waha wait kar rahe hai…..aur kuch kar the hai…..

Daya: tikhe boss…and they moved to all and chit chat for sometime…..and then shreya said to have dinner…..

Shreya: ACP sir Salukhe sir aaye sir khana laga diya hai….

ACP: haan shreya chalo….and they moved to dining table…but table was small and only few members can sit…..but hear there are 9 new officers and one new forensic dr. vaibhav our 11 old comm. our lovable officers…so

Abhijeet: sir hum sab yaha nahi baat sakthe hai….tho kuch log yaha baat the hai aur kuch yaha living room mai baat ke khathe hai sir…

ACP: haan abhijeet yeah sahi rahega…..per serve kase karoge…

Shreya: sir dnt worry hum serve karthe hai na…..

Salukhe: per beta tum…

Tarika: haan sir shreya sahi bol rahi hai hum serve karthe hai….app sab yaha baatiye hum sambhal lenga…

Purvi: haan sir hum karthe hai na…koi problem nahi hai…..

ACP: acha tikhe jasa tumhe sahi lage…..

With this ACP salukhe kavin dushyant freddy pankaj and some new officers sat with them…and our CID hero abhijeet sir plan something…..

All started eating and our three beautiful ladies are serving…but our beloved daya sir is unable to eat as he is having pain in his right hand as he was hurt and yet had a pain…..abhijeet thought that he should apply his plan know so…

Abhijeet: arey daya kya hua dard horaha hai kya….. aur tujhe tho khane ko nahi araha hai….

Daya looks at shreya who is starring from corner of her eyes: nahi abhi mai tik hu….

Abhijeet: asa kase tik hai….and signals something to tarika no one saw…tu rukh mai khila detha hu…and kept his plate side and was about to move towards daya….but…..

Purvi: bhai kya kar rahe hai app ….asa khathe waqt plate ko side pe nahi chodna chahiye….

Abhijeet: per purvi ….dekhna daya ko khane ko hi nahi araha hai…

Daya: nahi boss mai tik hu….tum khalo…

Tarika: asa kase tik ho….abhi bhi tumhara ghaw bhara nahi hai…asa mai hath ko strain nahi dena chahiye….

Daya: par…but was cut….

Sachin: sir par var kuch nahi…..ek minute…purvi ek kam karo spoon lekhar aao…sir spoon se khalenga….all the while shreya was controlling herself not to show her feelings…

Purvi: haan mai abhi lathi hu…she went and brought spoon and gave to daya….daya took and thanked her…all were again started chit chat and daya was staring shreya who is moving from one place to other and serving to all….but she had not come to daya and served him…..and he yet not had a one spoon of rice…..

Sachin: daya sir kya hua app kha kyu nahi rahe hai…

Daya came out of his gaze: nahi sachin kuch nahi…..and took spoon full of rice and was about to keep in mouth but due to strain which he was giving from morning to his wound….effected know…he got pain due to strain and spoon fell on ground…all moved there gaze towards daya…tarika and abhijeet came towards daya …..

Tarika: kya hua daya…..

Abhijeet: daya kya hua…

Daya: arey kuch nahi hua hai…bas ….and looked towards shreya who is tensed for him but hiding from him…kuch nahi bas spoon niche gir gaya hai…..

Abhijeet: daya dard horaha hai…

Daya: uthna nahi jitna kisi aur ko horaha hai…said seeing towards shreya….she had tears in her eyes…and purvi noticed that…..

Salukhe : daya tumhe abhi bhi dard hai aur tum nahi kha poe ge…..tho….koi issa khila do…..

Abhijeet: sir mai khila dunga issa….

Daya: arey nahi sir iski zarurat nahi hai mai manage karlunga….

Abhijeet: asa kase manage kar loge…..mai hu na tho mai tumhe khila dunga…

Tarika: per abhijeet tum apna khana bich mai kase chodsakthe ho…yeah achi baat nahi hai…..

Abhijeet: par tarika…..but was cut…..

Daya: haan boss tarika sahi bol rahi hai ….mai manage karlunga…..tum khalo….

Abhijeet: par…but was again cut…..

Tarika: abhijeet tum khana kho…..shreya hai na shreya khila degi…..as shreya heard that spoon fell down which was in her hand…

Purvi: shreya kya hua….

Shreya: kuch nahi…..wo bas…..and took that spoon from ground and was about to leave…when….

Abhijeet: haan shreya hai na…..and smiled evilly…

ACP: haan shreya daya ki madat kardo beta…if it would be someone else she would have denied but ACP had requested she can't denied him…..she was about to speak but daya….

Daya: sir uski zarurat nahi hai…mai…..manage karlunga….know shreya anger was on peak which she was hiding from long time….she busted out at once…

Shreya in anger: jab sab itna bol rahe hai tho sunn kyu nahi lethe ap…..ab issme bhi koi majburi hai apki jo ap itna bhehas kar rahe hai….

All were shocked on her burst out…and Know daya was also anger on her comment and listening word "majbhuri"….even he too busted out….

Daya in anger: mai kisi majbhuri mai phesle nahi latha hu…..aur yeah baat tum bhi ache se janthi ho….par shayad aaj tum samjhna hi nahi chathi ho…

Shreya in same angry mood: mai samjhna nahi chathi….ya ap samjhna nahi chathe….

Daya same angry: samjhne se kya fiyda….tum tho kisi ki baat sunthi hi kaha ho…

Shreya: mai nahi sunn thi hu….

Daya: haan ,….nahi sunn thi ho tum…..agar sunn thi tho ab mujhe yeah baat bolne ki zarurat hi nahi padthi….all were shocked and was staring them blankly…but abhirika and sachvi were enjoying their cute and serious fight …..in fact not fight it's a misunderstanding …..no its not misunderstanding…its their love …care….for each other…..and though they are serious on each other…..reason might be anything for their fight …..but still they love and care for each other…their cute fight was interrupted by ACP…..

ACP: daya shreya yeah kya ho raha hai…..aur tum dono ko ho kya gaya hai…. Bache thodi ho tum dono…..

Daya: sir mane nahi yeah tho shreya ne….

Shreya: mane…..mane kya kiya….baat ko tho ap bigad rahe the….baat ap nahi sunn rahe the….aur upper se mujhe bol rahe ho…..

ACP: shreya stop it…..with this they both came to reality and stood there with head down…

ACP: ab kyu ase kade ho…..ho kya gaya hai tum dono ko….shreya tum tho samajdar ho tumhe tho baat ko samjh na chahiye…

Shreya: sorry sir…to lighten the situation…

Abhijeet: sir jane dijiye na…..ab chodiye yeah sab aur khana khaiye sir ap…..chalo sab khana kho…

ACP nodes and all started their dinner again….but daya was still anger…..he left the hall and went outside…..he left his plate on table and went from there …..abhijeet and shreya saw him going…..shreya felt guilt that she had hurted him and thought to go near him….but again thought about his words and stopped….abhijeet went near her….

Abhijeet: shreya…yeah kya bachpan hai…..kyu asa behave kar rahe ho…

Shreya: sir mane kuch nahi kiya hai….wo tho daya ki wajase mai gussa kar gai….

Abhijeet smiles though she is angry on him and wants to break there relationship….not from heart…..but still she is calling daya sir by his name…..

Abhijeet: thodi der phlele tho ussa se ristha thodna chathi thi….aur abhi ussa naam se bhula rahi ho…..shreya downs her head she had no word or explaination to give him because he is right ….shreya jo bhi….tum tho janthi ho na uske gussa ko….tumhe samjhna chahiye….ab dekho gussa mai bhina khaiye hi chala gaya….

Shreya lowered her head: apne sahi kaha sir…..mujhe samjna chahiye…par yeah jo bhi hua wo bhi tho meri wajase hi hua hai…..aagar mai nahi hoti tho yeah sab nahi hota…..

Abhijeet: shreya bas kasi baate kar rahi ho…..kya yeah wohi shreya hai…jo daya se …mera bhai se kudh se zyada pyaar karthi hai…uske har phelse ko ankhe band karke viswas kar lethi thi….uske dant ko bhi pyaar samjthi thi…uske rut ne se dil bechan hojatha tha…bhale hi usne kahi dino tak tumse apne pyaar ka izzar nahi kiya tha par sirf aur sirf uska hi intazar karthi thi ….ki ek na ek din tumhe wo pyaar milega…..tumhara sacha pyaar….tumhara daya….aaj wo pyaar kaha hai…..kaha hai wo viswas…kaha hai wo chinta jo sirf uske liye hota tha…..kya aaj tumhara pyaar itna kam hogaya ki uske ek haassi mazak mai bole baat ko dil pe laga liye aur ussa se dur hone ki baat boldi tumne….she looked towards him….kaha hai wo visawas jo jo tum usper karthi thi… kya aaj wo pyaar wo viswas kam hogaya usper …

Shreya: nahi kabhi nahi…..mujhe unper viswas hai aur hamesha rahe ga..…..and sees towards abhijeet and realised what she said…..nahi mera matlab hai…

Abhijeet: shreya kis baat ka gussa hai tumhe…..yeah ki daya tumse pyaar nahi kartha ya wo tumhe nahi samjtha….

Shreya head down as she don't have answer because she very well know that he loves her and also believes her more ….

Abhijeet: ab tum kudh phesla karlena ki tumhe kya sahi lagtha hai aur kya galat…..aagar jawab miljaye tho ussa se baat kar ne chale jana…and handed her daya plate which he left on table and went on terrace…. With this abhijeet went near sachin and stood their and was talking with them and also looking on shreya reaction… shreya stood there and thought for a while and moved towards terrace with the plate…abhijeet saw her going and smiled….as know problem will be solved in between them …

She moved and saw daya on terrace staring stars….and was angry on her…..in fact not on her….he is angry on him….he feels because of him this all had happened…shreya has been hurt…..he felt guilt….she came and placed plate on side and moved towards him and placed hand on his shoulder….he turned and saw shreya their…and moved his head on another side…..

Shreya placed hand on his face: pata hai mujhe ki ap mujse bohut gussa hai….issliye tho meri taraf bhi nahi dekh rahe hai ap…

Daya holds her hand tight: dekh nahi raha hu tho iska matlab yeah nahi ki gussa hu…..

Shreya: tho phir meri taraf kyu nahi dekh rahe hai…..kya abhi bhi mujse gussa hai….

Daya: gussa mai nahi tum ho…issilye tho mujhe akela thod kar jane ki baat ki thi tumne….aaj tak akela hi tha…..bas tumhare ane ke baad asa lagne laga ki mujhe sab kuch milgaya hai…..abhi aur kuch nahi chahiye…..sirf tum hamesha mera sath rahe yeahi chatha tha… per ab tum bhi mujhe thod kar chali jana chathi ho na…..jao…..and a tear slipped his eyes…..and moved to other side…

Shreya: nahi daya…sorry mane apko bohut hurt kiya hai…mai bohut bhuri hu…mai apko samjhnahi pai…sab meri galthi hai….. pata hai ki ap mujse bohut pyaar karthe ho…..per maine kya kiya apko hurt kiya…..apke choti si baat par bhura maan gai…..apse dur jane ki baat ki…mai bohut bhuri hu….mai apki layak hi nahi hu…..and she cried….

Daya came and hugged her: nahi shreya tum bhuri nahi ho… tum tho meri jaan ho…..mujhe gussa agaya…..jab tum mujhse dur jane ki baat ki tho aur mai tum par chila beta….i'm sorry shreya mujhe tumse asa baat nahi karni chahiye…. Aur tumhe pura hukh hai mujper gussa hone ka…..aur ha kabhi mujhse dur jane ki baat mat karna…..ji nahi saktha mai tumhare bhina…..and hugged her more tight…she can feel how much she hurted him by her foolish anger…she to hugged him….and makes him feel secure with her…

Shreya in hug: nahi jaongi….kabhi bhi mai apse dur nahi jaongi….

Daya hugs her more tight: I love you shreya….

Shreya tears flowing down her cheeks: I love you too daya…..and after a while they separated…and shreya brought plate ….

Shreya: daya kha lijiye…and gives plate…

Daya: nahi shreya mujhe bhuk nahi hai…..

Shreya: asa kase bhuk nahi hai…

Daya: shreya please…..

Shreya: koi please vease nahi sunna hai…..chalo khalo….

Daya like a kid: tho khilo….

Shreya: kyaaaa…..

Daya: haan….khilo mujhe…tumhe dikai nahi detha mujhe chot lagi hai…..aur mai kase kha saktha hu…

Shreya: daya ap bhi na…..acha chalo yaha baato…..made him sit on a swing on terrace…. And she to sat beside him…

She feeds him and like a small kid he eats…and while eating….daya : sorry shreya…..

Shreya: daya sorry tho mujhe bolna hai na…..baat ka batangad tho mane banaya hai….

Daya: par meri vajase shuru hua hai na….

Shreya: daya asa kuch bhi nahi hai…

Daya to lighten the situation: acha ab no sorry….shreya smiled and kept a piece of chapathi in his mouth…

Shreya: yeah hui na baat…daya smiles and he also took a piece of chapatti and feeded her….

Daya in teary tone: shreya….kabhi mujhe chodkar jane ki baat maat karna…..nahi ji paonga mai….

Shreya tries to hide her tears in talks in most determining tone: nahi daya kabhi nahi jaongi…..mai bhi apke bina nahi ji sakthi….marjaongi mai apke bhi na….but soon daya place his hand on her mouth….

Daya: shhhhhh…..phir kabhi ashi baat maat karna…..

Shreya smiled: acha nahi karungi…..ab chale niche san humhara wait kar raha honga…..daya nodded and shreya moved down with a smile on her face….after a while daya came down and abhijeet saw his smiling face…..

Abhijeet: kya baat hai bohut muskura rahe ho….shreya ka gussa gaya….

Daya: haan boss…..aur wo bhi sirf tumhari wajase ….pata nahi ki asa kya khe diya jo uska gussa pura chala gaya….

Abhijeet: mane kya kaha …..mane tho bas wohi kaha jo sach hai…..bas….

Sachin saw both talking and came near them: kya baat hai sir…

Abhijeet: kuch nahi yaar ab teri bhehan ka gussa bhi kam hogaya hai…aur sari parishani bhi dur hogai hai…..

Sachin smiles widely: sach mai sir…..wa sir kya news di hai apne…..to daya….sir dubhara meri bhehan ko gussa ya dukhi maat karna…agar apne asa kiya tho mai apko meri bhehan nahi dunga…..and smiled evilly…daya had a light heart acttack…abhijeet giggled seeing daya expression…

Daya: arey yaar yeah kya bol rahe ho…kase tum shreya ko mujhe nahi do…..before he could complete the sentence ACP sir interrupted him…..

ACP: daya abhijeet kya kar rahe ho tum sab waha …idhar aao na…..

Abhijeet: ji sir arahe hai….with this they went and all had finished their dinner and was having their juice…but again our cute sachin and purvi started their fighting…..kavin and dushyant was enjoying their fight and daya was staring shreya and abhijeet was staring tarika as shreya and tarika was chatting….. and freddy Nikhil pankaj viabhav isitha durga karan vansh …..they were playing antakshari…..and ACP and salukhe were talking something…after a while sachin remembered something excused himself and moved towards shreya tarika abhijeet and daya as they were all together talking…

Sachin: gudia…tu ne kaha ki tu aaj sham ko sab ke sam ne kuch aalan kar na chathi ho…kya baat hai….after listening sachin words shreya heart skipped out…..ACP and sallukhe who was beside them also started shreya and know all others also looked shreya confused…

Purvi: kya aalan karna hai shreya tumhe…..

Shreya: wo….wo mai….and looked towards daya….he was smiling widely as if saying….ab bolo subha tho bhare aram se boldiya ki sham ko sab ke samne bolo gi tho ab bolo….

ACP: kya baat hai shryea kya bol na hai tumhe…

Abhijeet thought to book daya: sir sirf shreya ko nahi balki inn dono ko kuch baat nahi nahi aalan kar na tha….kyu daya…..he winked….daya was shocked…..

Salukhe: acha par inn dono ko asi kon si baat bolni hai…

Abhijeet: sir yeah tho inn dono ko hi pata hoga….

ACP: hmmm…..kya baat hai shryea….

Shreya: sir wo…..mai….

Salukhe: kya wo mai…wo mai…..daya tum bolo….

Daya: sir mai…..

ACP: haan tum…ab bolo…..

Daya looked shreya and she was so nervous he got up and moved towards shreya and hold her hand…all were shocked on his change…..daya pulled her up…she got up on her feet in confusion…daya moved towards ACP and Salukhe….shreya followed him…they both stood in front of them both and with this ACP and salukhe also stood…

Daya joined his both hands in front of them and head down: sir hume ap sab se kuch khena hai…..

ACP confused: haan bolo…

Daya: sir mujhe mera maa papa koi bhi yaad nahi hai…..bachpan se annad ashram mai baada hua hu…yaha CID mai ane ke baad ek baap ka pyaar apke aur salukhe sir ke rup mai mila….ek bade bhai ka pyaar abhijeet ke rup mai…..smiles and aur ek bhabhi ka bhi…aur bhehan ke rup mai purvi…aur mera chote bhai ke rup mai Nikhil pankaj kavin dushyant…..

Sachin interrupted: aur mai…

Daya smiled on his innocence: tumhare rup mai mujhe ek shaala mil gaya hai…

Sachin confused: shaala…and thinks in mind shaala kase mai tho jiju hu… inke pyaari bhehan purvi ka pyaar….

Daya: haan shaale…. Sab risthe hai meri zindagi mai…aur kuch risthe asa bhi hai jinki wajase dukh bhi mila…..dil bhi tutt gaya….ACP place hand on his head…per sir ek asa ristha bhi hai jiski wajase aaj wo tutta hua dil judgaya…..

ACP: matlab?

Daya: matlab wo insaan jisne mera dil mai phirse pyaar jagaya…phirse jina shikaya….phirse pyaar karna shikaya…..shreya down her head in nervous ness…..

Salukhe: kon hai…..as ACP and salukhe was tensed for him as this time also his life may ruin like before as when ever he loved anyone they had just given him sadness but they dnt know that the person whom he loves know …will never ever live him and will always support him…. loves him…..as its been proved after todays incident….

Daya: sir mai jissa se pyaar kartha hu wo ap sab ke samne hai…..

ACP: humhare samne…

Daya: haan sir….

Salukhe: kon hai wo…..

Daya looked towards shreya and hold her hand in his all were shocked: sir mai shreya se pyaar kartha hu…..aur ussase shaadi karna chatha hu…

All were shocked abhrika and sachvi was happy for them….

ACP: par yeah sab…

Abhijeet: sir yeah tho 2 saal se chal raha hai…par bas 3 mahine phele hi ek dusre ko propose kiya tha….aur wo bhi unromantic way may beach per…

Daya glares…shreya giggles…..sachin and tarika are angry….and know abhijeet noticed this and bit his lips and thought to himself "maar gaya ab tho"…..

Tarika: abhijeet tumhe yeah sab pata tha …..phir bhi tumne hume bataya nahi…aur mai soch rahi thi ki shreya dukhi hai kyu ki daya ussa apni dil ki baat nahi baat raha hai…..

Sachin: gudia….tune mujse itni baadi baat chupai….

Abhijeet: arey tarika ji I'm sorry…..per ab tho apko pata lagaya hai na…..ab tho in dono ko ek karo…..aur sachin tum kya dekhareha ho…..shreya ko apna pyaar milgaya hai….kush nahi ho…tarika glared him…

Sachin : sir mai tho bohut kush hu…..bohut…and he smiles….

Daya: sir humare iss naye risthe ko apke ashirvad ki zarurat hai….please sir hume ashirvad dijiye…..and they both touched ACP and Salukhe feet they both blessed them…

ACP: jethe raho aur humeha ase hi kush raho…..

Salukhe: kush raho…..

Tarika and purvi hugged shreya and congratulated her….and all wished them luck….and know its too late and they had to move so…..

ACP: acha bohut der hogai hai….ab chale…..

All: yes sir…and they all moved….last sachin purvi tarika abhijeet and daya left in shreya home…

Abhijeet: acha chalo ab hum chalthe hai…purvi chalo…

Purvi looked towards sachin and with hope less: ji bhai…..and was about to move…

Sachin: sir mai chod dunga na purvi ko….wase bhi iska ghar mera rasthe mai hi aatha hai na…..aur apko tho dusre rasthe se jana hai…

Abhijeet: arey haan…..tho purvi sachin ke sath chali jaogi…..

Purvi smiled wide: haan bhai mai chali jaongi…..

Abhijeet: acha tikhe….tho tarika ji chale….

Tarika: mujhe nahi ana hai….

All shaocked …..

Abhijeet: kyu…..

Tarika: kyu?/yeah tum puch rahe ho…..tumhe nahi pata ki mai kyu nahi anna chathi hu….

Abhijeet understood: taru I'm sorry … mana ki mane tumhe nahi baataya par kya karu daya aur shreya kudh sab ko baatana chathe the tho mai kase unki yeah kushi chin tha tumhi bolo….

Tarika: dekho abhijeet mai sirf tum par hi nahi shreya par bhi gussa hu…usne mujse itni baadi baat chupai…

Shreya: taru sorry na yaar…

Tarika: sorry nahi chahiye…jab mujhe jarurat thi tab tum mera sath thi par jab tujhe meri jarurat thi tab tum akeli thi…

Shreya: taru asa kuch nahi hai….

Tarika:asa hi hai…..mai jab abhijeet ke liye pareshan thi tab tum mera sath thi…..par mai tumhare liye kuch nahi kar saki…..

Shreya: kisne kaha ki tumne kuch nahi kiya mera liye….tumne mera liye bohut kuch kiya hai…mai pareshan thi tho mujse zyada tum pareshan thi…jab mai dukh mai thi tho mera liye tum dukhi raha thi thi…..mera kitna khayal rakthi thi…..

Tarika: par tujhe tho meri fikar hi nahi hai…tune mujse itni baadi baat chupai…..talks innocently…

Shreya smiles on her innocence: arey sorry baba….acha next time se koi bhi baat ho mai phele tumhe baataongi…..

Tarika: promise….

Shreya smiles: pacca promise…..

Abhijeet: gussa kam hogaya hai tho ghar chale….

Tarika: gussa shreya par katham hogaya hai tum par nahi…

Abhijeet shocked: arey yaar ab sorry kaha na…please yaar ab maaf bhi kardo….and catches his ears…..

Tarika smiles seeing this…..and laughs loudly….

Abhijeet: ab gussa kam hua…..

Tarika smiles: haan ab itne pyaar se maafi mangoge tho maaf karna padega na…..

Abhijeet: acha tho ab chale…..

Tarika: haan chalo….and they bid good bye to shreya and they left…

Sachin: gudia bye….aur apna khayal rakhna….shreya nodded and they both also went…and daya was all alone left….as soon as all went he pushed shreya inside and locked the door…..

Shreya was shocked: daya kya kar rahe hai…..aur yeah darwaza kyu lock kar rahe hai…..

Daya moving towards her: wo mai na tumhare sath batamizi karne wala hu….tho darwaza band karna padtha hai na…khule amm tho mai tumhare sath batamizee nahi karsaktha hu na…..issliye darwaza band kiya hai…and moved forwards…she was nervous and moved back and hitted to wall…..daya came and moved closed to her making her nervous and shiver….

Shreya: daya kya kar rahe hai…..ghar nahi jana hai kya…..

Daya: ghar tho chale joanga….par ussa se phele jo karne ka socha hai wo tho karlu…moved close to her and moved his hand on her face to moving down her cheek and slowly to her neck…..she shivered on his touch…..he was moving his hand down from her neck she caught his hand to stop him…

Shreya nervous: da….daya bohut ….de…..der ho….hogai hai apko ghar jana chahiye…..

Daya: nahi aaj tho mai ghar nahi jane waala hu…..and moved more close to her…..and bend and kissed her forehead than her eyes then her cheeks…..and them moved down and kissed her on neck …she shivered and holded his shirt tight….he smiles and moved his hand on her waist and then moved her shirt up and moved his hands on her belly…she was shivering badly on his touch and kisses….. he dragged his hands up and hold her face and kissed her lips…..in this one kiss they were lost in each other and would surrender for each other then and there…..they kissed for 20 minute and broke for air …shreya was blushing and her head was down daya smiled…..and moved her head up….but she closed her eyes…he saw her trembling lips and moved his thumb finger on her lips making her more and more shiver…and nervous…he caught her lower lip and attacked her again….he putted her lower lip in his mouth and sucked her in to his mouth…she shivered…and was unable to stand more…..they broke after 10 minues….she pushed him and ran on terrace…..daya to came back of her…and hggged her from back…..

Daya: sorry shreya…..

Shreya turned herself and faced him: daya please iss baat ko yahi bhul jao …..maujhe wo sab baate yaad nahi karni hai…..aaj mai sirf aur sirf kush rahana chathi hu…mujhe aaj hua baato ko kabhi bhi yaad nahi karna hai….….

Daya closed his eyes and opened: okay meri pari rani…..ab wo sab baate nahi karunga…ab kush,,,

Shreya hugged him: bohut kush….and they hugged each other and was lost….

**In car Abhirika:**

Abhijeet: jaan abhi bhi gussa ho….

Tarika: nahi abhijeet…in fact mai bohut kush hu…..aaj shreya aur daya ek hogai hai…mai shreya ke liye bohut kush…wo tho hamesha dusro ki kushi mai kush hoti hai…..aaj uski kushi ko dekhe mai bohut kush hu…..

Abhijeet smiled: haan tarika…..mai bhi bohut kush hu…pata hai jab mujhe pheli bhar pata chala ki shreya daya se pyaar karthi hai tho mai phele dar gaya…..

Tarika: dar gai kyu…

Abhijeet: asa laga ki kahi mai apne bhai ko phirse kho na du…

Tarika: abhijeet….

Abhijeet smiled: par jab mujhe pata chala ki shreya ko daya ke aathi ke bharema pata hai…phir bhi wo daya se pyaar karthi hai tho….mujhe kuch samjhe mai nahi aya…soch ne laga ki kase koi ladki ek ase insane se pyaar kar sakthi hai jo phele kisi aur ladki se pyaar kartha tha…

Tarika: kehathe hai na pyaar soch samjh kar nahi kiya jata hai….bas hojatha hai…wase hi shreya ko bhi daya se pyaar hogaya tha….aur uske aathi ke bharema jaaneke baad wo pyaar aur gehara hogaya tha uska….

Abhijeet: haan …. Jab mane shreya se phehali bhar iss bharema baat kiya tho mai dang raha gaya tha…..soch ne laga ki koi ladki itni samjdar aur confidence kasa hosakthi hai…

Tarika confused: phehali bhar matlab?

Abhijeet: matlab….jab mujhe pata chala ki shreya daya ko pasand karthi hai tho mujhe laga ki yeah uska akarsan hosaktha hai…..aur agar asa nahi hai sach mai wo daya se pyaar karthi hai tho yeah achi baat hai….aur aagar daya bhi ussa se pyaar kare tho daya ki zindagi kushio se bhar jayegi…..par phir laga shreya daya se pyaar tho karthi hai aura agar daya bhi ussa se pyaar kar baata aur usske baad shreya ko daya ke aathi ke bharema pata chal ne ke baad shreya daya se dur hogai tho…daya phirse tutt jayega aur mai yeah nahi chatha tha…issliye iss bharema baat karne ke liye mane ek din shreya ko bureau ke bhahar coffee shop mai mil ne ko bhulaya akela mai…

**Flash back:**

Abhijeet called shreya to meet him in coffee shop and he was waitig for her…she had still not arrived…..he waited for 15 minutes and was about to call her…he listened a voice…

Voice: sorry sir late hogaya ane mai…

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi shreya….par itna late kyu hua tumhe aane mai….jab mai bureau se nikhal raha that ho tum free thi aur mane tumhe isshara kiya kit um jaldi aajai…..tho phir itna late kyu hua….

Shreya: sorry sir ….wo actually jab mai nikhal ne wali thi tho daya sir ne pucha ki iss waqt kaha jarahi hu…..tho samjh mai nahi aya ki kya bolu…..aur apne hi tho kaha tha ki kisi se na bolu ki mai apse milne arahi hu….tho….

Abhijeet: tho kya…kahi tumne daya ko baata tho nahi diya kit um yaha arahi ho….

Shreya: nahi sir mane kuch nahi baataya…..jab unhone pucha ki kaha jarahi hu….tho mane kaha ki apne mujhe HQ jane ko kaha hai kisi file ko lane ke liye tho mai waha jarahi hu…bola tha sir mane…..

Abhijeet: thank god…acha hua tumne daya ko kuch nahi baataya….nahi tho aaj meri kher nahi…..

Shreya: par sir baat kya hai….

Abhijeet became serious: shreya mujhe tumse kuch puch na hai….aur asha raktha hu ki mujhe tum sach hi bologi…..

Shreya: sir kya baat puch na hai apko…little tensed….

Abhijeet: mai baat ko guma na nahi chatha issliye striaghtly puch raha hu ki….paused and saw shreya tensed face…..

Shreya: puchiya na sir kya baat puchna hai…..nervoused…

Abhijeet in one breadth: kyat um daya se pyaar karthi ho…..

Shreya was shocked she was unable to answer she was unable to make eye contact with him she wa looking here and there…abhijeet saw her like that and he was not going to live the matter so he asked her again but this time in some strict voice…

Abhijeet: shreya mai kuch puch raha hu mujhe jawab chahiye…

Shreya was scared by his voice and: haan sir mai daya sir se pyaar karthi hu….and a teared slipped her eyes….

Abhijeet saw her and realised he was strict to her and became calm: shreya sorry mujhe asa nahi baat karni chahiye thi…..mai tho bas asa hi jaana chatha tha…..kyu ki mai aage jakar koi bhi pareshani nahi dekhna chatha tha tumhare aur daya ke life…..

Shreya: sir please ap sorry mat boliye….apka pura hukh hai yeah jane ka….ap ap daya sir ke bohut karib hai aur ap unki chinta karthe hai….

Abhijeet: chinta tho hai mujhe uski…issliye tho aaj mane tumse baat karne ka phesla liye tha….

Shreya: matlab?

Abhijeet: matlab…mai daya ko kush dekh na chatha hu….uski zindagi mai koi dukh nahi dekh saktha phirse …uske dil ko tutt tha hua nahi dekh saktha mai…

Shreya: sir…but was cut…..

Abhijeet: shreya mujhe pata hai kit um daya se pyaar karthi ho aur uska khayal bhi rako gi…..par jab tumhe uske atthi ke bharema pata chalega tho shayad tumhara yeah pyaar katham hojayega…aur shayada tum ussa se dur…..but was cut…

Shreya calmly: kabhi bhi mai daya sir se dur nahi ja sakthi….mera jithe ji asa tho kabhi nahi hoga…chahe wo mujse pyaar kar ya na kar mai hamesha unse pyaar karthi thi aur hamesha karthi rahungi…

Abhijeet: par shayad tumhara pyaar kam hojayega jab tumhe uske aathi ke bharema pata chalega tho…

Shreya same calm voice: aagar unke aathi ki wajase mera pyaar kam hojayega tho yeah pyaar nahi khela tha hai sir…

Abhijeet irritated: pyaar bhi na jane hotha hai par aagar zindagi ke kuch kadvi baate samne aagai tho yeah pyaar hi nahi rehatha hai…

Shreya: apko asa kyu lagtha hai ki mera pyaar daya sir ke liye kam hojayega…..sir pyaar soch samjh kar caluculate karke naam shorat dekhe nahi kiya jatha hai….

Abhijeet: par kuch aathi ki baate jane ke baad yeah jo pyaar hai na zarur kam hojayega …..aur kya janthi ho uske baarema…kase bol sakthi ho ki tumhara pyaar daya ke liye kam nahi hoga…tumhe pata bhi hai uske aathi mai kya hua….tum…..but was cut…

Shreya calmly and with a slight smile on corner of her lips: sab janthi hu mai daya sir ke bharema ….. yeah bhi janthi hu ki daya sir phele do bhar pyaar mai dokha khaya hai unhone…abhijeet eyes wide open….

Abhijeet: kaa…kaase janthi ho tum….aur…..aur sab jane ke baad bhi tum daya se pyaar karthi ho…

Shreya smiled and nodded her head in yes,…

Abhijeet: par …par …tumhe daya ke barema itna sab kisne bataya tha…..

Shreya with same smile on her face: daya sir ne…

Abhijeet was shocked like hell: daya ne….par kab…aur kyu….matlab kase…

Shreya:ek din daya sir bohut disturb the aur ap mission pe the tho daya sir bureau mai akela baate hua the aur sab ghar chale gai aur mai bas ghar jane hi wali thi ki daya sir ko dekhe puche na chali gai ki wo ghar nahi jayenga kya….tho tab unhone kaha ki apko bohut miss kar rahe hai aur …..tab unhone baataya ki kase app hamesha daya sir ke sath kade rehathe the… kase apne daya sir ke apni jaan dene ki koshis ki thi….aur tabhi unhone mujhe bataya tha ki wo phele do bhar pyaar mai dokha khaya tha…

Abhijeet eyes wide open: sab jane ke baad bhi tum ….tum daya se itna pyaar kase kar sakthi ho….

Shreya: ssir bolthe hai na pyaar soch kar nahi hotha hai bas hojatha hai…wohi hua hai mera sath bhi….

**Flash back ends….**

Abhijeet: bas mujhe tabhi yakin hogaya ki shreya se achi ladki mera bhai ke liye koi nahi hosatha hai….in fact koi mil hi nahi saktha hai…and smiles…..

Tarika: haan abhieet sahi kaha tumne …..shreya ke alawa aur koi daya ki life ko puri nahi kar saktha…and with this they moved to home….

**At shreya home:**

Daya and shreya was hugging each other and was lost…..suddenly there was a thunder strom and due to that sound shreya shivered and hugged daya more tightly…daya smiled and hugged her….and soon rain started…they both broke and

Daya moving from there: shreya andar chalo baarish horahi hai….

Shreya: nahi mujhe baarisha mai bigna hai….and she stood there and rain started…all most shreya was wet and daya was side were rain doesn't make him wet….he saw shreya and was lost in her bueaty …..she was completely wet and was enojoying rain…..daya ws lost in her bueaty and was continuously staring her…

**Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, ya dono hoke bhi na hain**

**Kyun ho, kya ho, ho bhi ki na ho, ya kehna sunana mana hain**

Daya was staring her ….she was completely wet….

**Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, ya dono hoke bhi na hain**

Daya moved towards her and looked from top to bottom…due to wet her dress was attached to her dody and her body shape was completely looking from her wet cloths…

**Tumhein dekhke yaad aayi, wohi bisari kahaani**

**Deewane ka kissa, ya phir ek deewaani**

**Dono sang sang rehte har dum, aisa yeh mene suna hai**

He moved near her and caught her wrist …..she looked him in surprise…..he pulled her and locked her in his arms…

**Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, ya dono hoke bhi na hain**

**Kyun ho, kya ho, ho bhi ki na ho, ya kehna sunana mana hain**

She was shocked and tried to move away from him….but he pulled her more closer and she shivered on his touch…it was heavily raining…and daya was also wet know…..

**Ishq hua**

He looked her and was lost in her eyes….she shyly downed her head and tried to free herself….but he pulled more close not living place in between there bodies….

**Tum bata do yaad koi, kya puraani leke aau**

**Ya nishaani deti jau, ya kahaani leke jau**

He moved his hands on her back….she shivered on his touch …..he slowly brought his hand and moved her hair from her face and tucked back her ear…. And moved his fingers from her head to her lips….and caught her lower lip…and then moved down her chin to her neck making her nervous… shreya caught his shirt tight in nervous and closed her eyes tight…her lips were trembling…daya smiled looking her like that…..he moved his fingers on her neck she was so nervous and moved her body up and stood on her tip toe…..and caught his shirt as tight as possible…..

**Ya ki maan chhod doon jaaye, yeh jaata, jaata jahaan hai**

He moved his fingers down her neck and opened first button of her shirt….she flinched …her body was trembling…he bented and caught her lower lip from his teeth and pulled her lips from his teeth….she felt pain….and

Shreya: aahhhhhh….daya smiled and left her lip…and attacked her lips….her kissed her for 15minute…..and was moving his hands on her back….after 15 minutes they broke for air and was breathing heavily….. daya moved his hand on her neck and un buttoned her another shirt button…he was about to un button her another button she caught his and some how freed herself and moved down and ran to kitchen and was breathing heavily…..she can hear her own heart beat…..daya smiled and followed her…and went to kitchen and stood back of her…..and hugged her from back….

**Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, ya dono hoke bhi na hain**

**Kyun ho, kya ho, ho bhi ki na ho, ya kehna sunana mana hain**

She shivered …he moved his hands on her belly…..and moved a bit down her belly….she soon turned herself and hugged him tight….he smiled and hugged her…..

**Is pal main hoon…..**

Shreya eyes down: daya wo…..

Daya lifts her head: daro maat asa kuch nahi karunga …jo tumhe pasand nahi hai…

Shreya: daya wo….wo….mai…kya …kya hum….matlab…

Daya smiled: daro maat shreya …..tum shaadi se phele asa kuch nahi chathi ho tho asa hi hoga…aur mujhe sirf tumhare sath rahana hai…..aur isska matlab yeah nahi ki sath rehane ke liye …..ek dusre ke karib aana chahiye…..sath rahane ke liye ek dusre ka pyaar viswas hona chahiye…..chintha maat karo shaadi se phele humhare bich pati patni ka ristha nahi hoga…he explained her so quietly not making her feel uncomfortable…she was surprised that how he comes to know her feeling without saying…..

Shreya: daya wo…..

Daya: shreya mane kahana…kuch socho maat…

Shreya: daya aagar ap chathe hai tho…and downed her head….

Daya lifts her head: yeah mera chahane aur na chahane ki baat nahi hai shreya…. hum dono ki marzi honi chahiye…..aur mai tumhe sirf sararik sambando ke liye nahi chatha hu…..mai tumse …tumhare dil se pyaar kartha hu…..aur hamesha kartha rahunga…..

Shreya: daya wo mai…wo actually pata nahi kyu…..wo mujhe kuch….and moved far from her and stood with head down…..wo…..

Daya: kya hua shreya….

Shreya: wo pata …..pata nahi kyu…wo dar …dar gai thi…..iss….issliye…..mai wo…pata nahi…pata nahi kyu achanak se…

Daya: shreya ….shreya chup….chup hojao…tumhe explanation deneki zarurat nahi hai…and moved towards her…edhar dekho….shreya edhar dekho…

Shreya sees him: daya wo…a tear slipped her eyes…

Daya: sssssshhhhhh…shreya kuch bolne ki zarurat nahi hai….tum jab chathi ho tabhi hum ek honga…..ab yeah aasu pocho aur ek achi si smile do….meri shreya wali….lambi ….jo mera dil ko chu jathi hai…..wo wali smile do…

Shreya smiles on his words…..

Daya: yeah hui na baat ….acha ab chalo kapade baadal lo nahi tho sardi hojayegi….

Shreya nods and moves to her room…but stops and calls daya…

Shreya: daya….

Daya: haan….

Shreya: app bhi kapade baadal lijiye….

Daya: shreya mera kapade yaha nahi hai tho ab mai ghar jakar hi baadal saktha hu…

Shreya smiled: uski zarurat nahi hai apke kapade mera almarih mai hai…..ap change kar lijiye…..

Daya smiled as he knows….she might have brought to present him….he quietly went and both changed and daya came and sat on couch…shreya came down and went to kitchen and she was searching something….daya saw her and moved towards her…

Daya: shreya kya dund rahi ho…..

Shreya: daya wo….aaah…yahi tho raka tha mane….

Daya: arey kya rakha tha….

Shreya gave up she stood and kept her hands on her waist: yeah zarur purvi ka hi kam hoga…..jabhi athi hai asa hi karthi hia…

Daya smiled looking her like that: kya kiya hai meri bhehan ne…..

Shreya in same position: wo sirf apki bhehan nahi hai meri dost bhi hai…in most innocenct voice….

Daya: acha baba sorry….meri bhehan aur tumhari dost…ab bolo kya kiya hai usne…

Shreya with sad face: meri favourite ice cream khaliya usne…..

Daya: oohhooo…and recalled what she said…and started laughing….

Shreya: ap haass kyu rahe hai…..

Daya; shreya haasu nahi tho kya karu….ice cream ke liye itna….and laughs again….

Shreya restless: dekhiye mujhe ice cream chahiye…aur ap….ap yeah haass na band kijiye…..aur chaliye mujhe abhi ice cream chahiye….and she pulls him out and sat in car….

**In car: **

Daya: kya shreya ice cream ke liye itni raat ko jana jaruri hai kya…..

Shreya: haan ice cream khaye bina mujhe neend nahi ayegi…

Daya: acha tho hum sula dete na…..aur sathi hum bhi apke sath soo jathe the…

Shreya smiled nervously in low tone: daya….ap…ap bhi na….

Daya: shreya tum na kuch jyada hi soch rahi ho…just relax…..mai mazak kar raha tha….lo hum aagai ice cream corner…and they both went inside….

**In ice cream palour: **

Daya: shreya kon sa ice cream chahiye….

Shreya: meri favourite….before she say daya said…..

Daya: chocolate wali…..

Shreya smiled: haan…

Daya went and brought and gave to her…while eating shreya saw something and was shocked….she should to daya…

Shreya: daya waha dekhiye na…..

Daya to followed her gaze and was shocked to see…..

Daya: yeah kya….

Shreya: wohi tho….yeah kase….and both looked each other in shock….

**A/N: sooooo how was the chapter…..**

**So daya aur shreya ne asa kya dekhliye ki dono shock hogai….**

**Zoomra ji: tho kasa tha song with rain…..and small romance….. you liked it….tell me did I reach your expectations or not…**

**Please REVIEW guyzzzzzz…..and let me know how was the chapter…**


End file.
